Prelude to Hell
by adri001
Summary: 1.5 years after the War, Ichigo regains his powers and is adjusting to the change, while Rukia is sent to infiltrate Hell. Ichigo tries to understand his relationship with Rukia, while she deals with the ghosts from the past she finds lurking in Hell
1. Hello

A/N: Takes 1.5 years after the War, this is about Ichigo readjusting to shinigami life, understanding his relationship with Rukia as she is sent to infiltrate Hell. Please be warned that things will be very different from the 4th movie and does not take into account the recent developments in the manga (Xcution etc.). It focuses more on characters and relationships rather than on action.

Feedback is appreciated to improve quality of writing and story.

Special thanks to xJ11Cx for beta-ing.

* * *

><p>Prelude to Hell<p>

CHAPTER 1: Hello

Most of the crew from Soul Society returned but a few stayed back to chat at Urahara's shop. Rukia especially wanted to see Orihime, Chad and Ishida; they risked their lives to save her, though humans, they were her friends. She would do the same for them as she had in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo was with them too, but he didn't say much. It seemed like he was still processing everything that had recently happened. He didn't know how to react.

Rukia didn't mind his brooding; she knew he was grateful- she didn't need the words, the smile or anything to know. He was like that- that is all. More so than any one else, Rukia could sense the inner workings of Ichigo. She didn't pretend to understand him; rather she could simply sense what he needed from her. It showed a wisdom and maturity that most didn't possess. But it wasn't exactly wisdom or maturity since this ability did not extend to all around her. She did not have this ability with her older brother, nor did she have it with Kaien-dono (but she did get close to that point). It was only with those with whom she had a special type of connection, the type where you can look at each other in the eyes and not hold back who you are or your thoughts, even though you may not put them to words. She developed it with few; it was very hard for her to open up. Perhaps it was because she saw both Kaien-dono and Byakuya on a level above her that she never fully developed that connection. With them she entered a quest to please, to understand, to gain approval, to not be a burden. It was hard to understand how it was Kaien-dono who taught her the importance of comrades, yet because of her adoration, they could reach the same plane. Had he lived, perhaps, that strange, deep and intimate connection she had with Ichigo would have developed as Rukia grew into her skin as a 13th Division Shinigami.

And still, Rukia (and Renji), of all people, knew the value of comrades at a very early stage of her life. But when she lost all her family except one and was thrown in the new and unfamiliar world of the Seireitei, she was stripped away from that sense of belonging. She felt lost and alone and it took time for her to find her place, to find that sensation of acceptance and belonging. It was that bond that created her ability to sense the inner workings of her companions like Ichigo, Orihime and Renji.

For some reason that connection was always strongest with Ichigo, which was something she didn't realize (nor did Ichigo). Perhaps those around her noticed, or perhaps it was just Orihime who could see it. Rukia thought their bond was born perhaps because she guided Ichigo into the world of shinigami and hollows or perhaps because Ichigo guided her into the world of humans. Rukia herself did not know how deep this connection ran; she just acted on instinct. There were a few things she did know, because they were simple facts of life that you simply accept as they are. One of them was that Ichigo was human, and she was not. That Ichigo belonged in the human world among humans like his sisters, Chad, and Orihime. She belonged in Soul Society with Renji, with whom she had been with ever since she was a kid. Rukia never gave much thought to this; she didn't even notice the small tug inside of her, like a string that tied her to those other humans on the other side pulling at her.

But perhaps it was because of this connection with humans, that she knew to leave Ichigo alone. When he looked at her with a bufuddled face, she simply gave him a knowing look and turned away. Rukia walked over to Renji to tell him that they were going to visit Orihime.

"Bah! What's the hurry Rukia?" Renji cried in between mouthfuls, "dinner's not even done!"

"Yeah, I guess he's still an expert freeloader," Jinta joked making Renji blush.

"Fine, fine lets go," Renji put his plate down and got up.

"Hey! I want to visit Inoue too! She always has the best food!" It was Rangiku Matsumoto, a truly shameless freeloader.

Before they were out the door, the 10th Division Captain called out after his lieutenant, "Matsumoto, remember we are due back to Soul Society first thing in the morning. We have our assignments- please don't get drunk!"

"Don't worry Captain! We got our assignment too, we'll make sure we get back just fine," Renji called as they walked away.

As they faded away from sight, Ichigo finally spoke up in an attempt to make small talk, "So are you guys getting assigned to a certain district now or something? What's going to happen now?"

"Well, as substitute shinigami, you are now obviously assigned to this district," Captain Hitsugaya explained, "It's probably for the best, since all these people with spiritual power in the area tends to attract so much trouble, we need somebody strong like you around."

Ikkaku added on, "For now, the old man seems to think you are enough, so we won't be assigning any others to the area. So, no, Rukia won't be stationed here again if that's what you're wondering."

"Hey! I didn't ask anything about her," Ichigo found himself caught off-guard because Ikkaku answered what he was really curious about. It didn't matter. Every one knew that Rukia meant something special to Ichigo because they all witnessed him rush to Soul Society like a mad man to save her. She was the one who inadvertently changed his life. She wasn't just any body. No one risks their lives so that they can die again. Besides, Ichigo worried about every one. He wanted to protect every one- it was just who he was. It was instinct.

"Hey don't take it personally," Ikkaku spun his zanpaktu in its sheath, his tone very matter-of-fact, "It will be long time before she's stationed in the human world, if ever."

Here Ichigo became confused. _How come?_

"Not if Byakuya has anything to do with it. With this whole Hueco Mundo situation Rukia finally got on the radar of the higher ups and they want her promoted and on riskier assignments and he's not happy about that. Right now he's working on reversing all of that. First, he made sure that those who disobeyed the Captain-Commander's orders were punished for going to Hueco Mundo, so Rukia couldn't be in the field for about a while. They had her doing a bunch of boring shit, mostly paperwork. Since Renji was a vice-captain he didn't get the same treatment" Ikkaku explained. "Pretty douschy if you ask me."

"That captain, for a such a beautiful man, he sure does have a stick up his ass," Yumichika chirped.

"But either way," Ikkaku went on, his eyes never leaving his sword, "his next step was to make sure that Rukia didn't any assignments in the human world." Here both Ikkaku and Yumichika started laughing, "But that plan sure backfired on him. Sure showed him!"

Ichigo's faced showed pure confusion, "what do you mean? What's she gonna be doing now?"

Ikkaku stopped laughing and continued as he put his zanpaktu away. "Man, they are sending her to-"

"That's enough." Hitsugaya spoke once again, "You two sure have loud mouths. You know that? I guess it's to be expected from the 11th Division." The captain turned to Ichigo, "Sorry, but we can't discuss all assignments so openly. But don't worry, she's just on an assignment with Renji. I don't know if it's true that Byakuya was pulling strings to keep her out of danger, but if its true, it won't work. Soul Society can't simply waste strong shinigami, even if she is a noble. Besides, it seems, whether on assignment or not, she will take risks for what she cares about."

"Yeah," Ikkaku chimed in again, "That's why he didn't want her here. Hahahahaha!" the two of them cackled at their not-so-covert joke.

Ichigo was confused again but Urahara, who was graciously hosting them walked in with his ridiculous fan. "Hey! Hey! What are you guys talking about?" He had that knowing spark in his eye as always, "Tell me all the gossip about the Soul Society. Yorouchi won't tell me anything, it's so boring sometimes!"

Captain Hitsugaya stood up, "Maybe next time, but I'm going to head back now. Thank you for everything." Ikkaku and Yumichika got up after him, "Yeah thanks man," echoed Ikkaku.

They all said their good-byes to the shop crew and Ichigo left shortly after them. On the walk home, Ichigo still had a lot on his mind. So much happened so suddenly. For one, he regained his powers. He had seen people he had thought he would never see again. He remembered saying farewell with the finality that it was good-bye forever. He remembered seeing Rukia slowly fading away from his sight. He never expected to see her again or to know anything else about her. He had let her go. He hadn't thought about her or what she was doing. Except for once, no one mentioned her to him. She never entered his mind, well that was a lie. Rather, Ichigo created a barrier to block her out. It didn't matter. She could have been right there next to him the whole time, and he would not have known. If she was, the others took care to not mention it. And now, a year and a half later, here she was again like nothing had happened. There were so many people around, so much going on, that they didn't even get the chance to speak more than a "Rukia?" and a "Hello." Before he knew it, she was gone to see Inoue. Even Inoue would have gotten a chance to talk to her more than he did by now. _Wait! that's right_. Ichigo turned around and changed course. Maybe they hadn't left Inoue's house yet. Maybe he could catch up with them.

Gasping for breath after running so quickly, Ichigo found himself relieved so feel the spiritual power of shinigamis in Inoue's apartment. Chad seemed to be there as well.

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Inoue as she opened the door. "I'm so happy!"

"Yeah," Matsumoto spoke, "We're having ice cream with honey and grape jelly to celebrate! It so good! Isn't it Renji?" Ichigo's stomach turned a little. He looked around to see Chad, Renji and Rukia each with a bowl of the odd contraption, each one barely touched.

"Yeah right, it's delicious if you think-OW! What the hell Rukia?" Of course, Rukia promptly stopped Renji's caustic remark as she elbowed Renji in the ribs. Rukia clarified for him, "It's delicious, I just can't finish my icecream because I ate so much at dinner." She elbowed Renji again.

"Ow! Yeah Ichigo, it's great. Here have mine!" Ichigo couldn't help laughing. Those two really had a way about them.

"Thanks! but no thanks" Ichigo sat down, "I'm full too. The others left already. So I came over to catch up with you three." His face became a little more serious now, "I guess I haven't said much. It's just weird with all of this happening all of the sudden. Why did you decide to do it now? What for?"

He caught the look between Renji and Rukia but didn't say anything. Renji spoke up, "Well I guess it was something that took time. I mean, we've never done this before. That freak captain, Urahara and all of them had to do a lot of research and preparation and stuff. Don't know much bout how it works. But, I guess all I can say is that we did what we could when we could. We owed it to you anyways."

"Yes, it's the least Soul Society could do." Rukia seconded.

"Mmhm!" Matsumoto said in between mouthfuls of ice cream.

Ichigo still felt that something was off, but he let it be. "Well thanks. Its good to see you guys again."

"Yeah, Kuchiki-san you never come visit!" Inoue cried. "We all miss you at school!" It was true too. Inoue valued Rukia as a friend, as much as it hurt her to see Ichigo watch her through the corners of his eyes. For the first time since he lost his powers, the great shadow that hung over him had finally been lifted. She knew too well it was not just regaining his powers. She knew it wasn't just him seeing old friends again. It was the short quiet and steady gaze that Rukia gave him when he first saw her again. It was the gaze that lasted less than a few seconds, but nevertheless gave him all the support he needed. It was all the help he needed to help him adjust to drastic changes. Would have he even come to her apartment if she weren't here? Inoue didn't want to know the answer. Despite all of that, Rukia was still her friend. Who was there for her and believed in her, even when she thought no one else did? They shared that desire to be strong, to not be a burden, to fight. She went on, "Even Keigo asked about you at school."

"Hehe," Rukia felt a little bit of guilt wash over her. "Well you know, I kind of haven't had a chance to-"

This reminded Ichigo of what he heard earlier this evening. Byakuya didn't want her in the human world because . . . why? They said that he was trying to prevent her from getting dangerous assignments, but it didn't make sense. Not all assignments here were dangerous. Some areas had low incidences with very few hollow attacks. Either way, Rukia could very well handle it. Oh well.

"Will you please visit us more often Kuchiki-san?"

"Well," Rukia stammered, "I can try. But really, it depends on my orders Inoue, I don't always have much choice. But I promise, that If can, I'll come visit."

Renji scoffed, "Hmph, good luck with th-OW!" Once again Rukia's elbow found itself planted in his ribs. "Whatever, Rukia, it's true. You probably already heard, Ichigo. Byakuya doesn't want Rukia assigned in the human world. This is probably a rare occasion where we all had to come in order to help you, man. But the reality is that she won't have permission to come here again."

"But why?" Inoue asked. "He knows that she's our friend. He's so mean!"

"It's okay. Considering how my last assignment here turned out," Rukia gave an embarrassed smile, "He doesn't need me to cause another mess." Renji and Ichigo rolled their eyes. It seemed that everybody but Rukia knew her older brother was an overprotective jerk. Renji didn't understand. He was so cold and uncaring and his only way of showing concern was holding her down. And yet, Rukia _adored_ her brother. Rukia always had that sense of inferiority like she wasn't good enough to be his sister. Here he was breaking his back so that he could be good enough for her, even though she was now a noble. He was grateful that Byakuya's plan backfired on him.

"Yeah," Ichigo spoke, "But he didn't stop you from going to Hueco Mundo."

Renji shrugged, "Dunno. He knew he couldn't stop us, I guess."

"Nee-sama seems cold, but really does care sometimes," Rukia defended her brother. Rukia truly believed those words, though it took many decades for her to realize Kuchiki Byakuya cared for her. Renji and Ichigo rolled their eyes.

"But if you're not in the human world, what will you be doing?"

"Hueco Mundo mostly. The 12th division really wanted to get a hold on some of the stuff in Las Noches. And to check out the scenario over there, get some intelligence, I guess."

_I guess that's how Byakuya's plan backfired,_ thought Ichigo. Hueco Mundo seemed much more dangerous than the human realm.

"Is that where you guys are heading off to tomorrow?" asked Ichigo.

"Nah," answered Renji, "We can't really talk about it though. But don't worry about it. But now that you mention it, we should go now."

At the door Rukia said tried to calm Inoue who was upset that she might not see her again.

"Don't worry Inoue. You know, you could always come to Soul Society. We could even train!" Inoue's face lit up as she jumped and bounced. "You hear that Ichigo? We now all of us can go to Soul Society now that you got your powers back!"

Matsumoto stayed behind with Inoue, but Renji and Rukia walked with Ichigo on his way home. It was a quiet walk.

* * *

><p>Thnx for reading<p> 


	2. The Gate to Hell

Don't own bleach. :D

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: The Gate to Hell<p>

The walk home had been quiet. Renji told him that for now, he could just use his badge but that he would hear from Soul Society to make sure that everything was straight. His mission was simple: to slay hollows and bury pluses. He would need to talk to Ishida, but he had a feeling the Quincy already knew what happened. When they left Renji said "later." Rukia had said "Good-bye." Ichigo didn't like the sound of the phrase. He had said it before and meant it. It was meant to be final. He didn't like hearing Rukia say "Good-bye."

Rukia didn't like it either. But she said because she needed to do it. They were right. She was never granted permission to come to the human world. On the rare occasions that it happened, she never had time to go to Karakura. Rukia sincerely thought that she wasn't ready to be stationed at a district in the human realm. When she had, well, we all know what had happened. Aizen said it was the will of the Hogyoku, but she had failed. She should have been distant, detached and uninvolved with humans, but she failed. If the rumors of her brother were true, she knew that it was because the attachments she created with the people in Karakura were a liability. She had gone into Hueco Mundo against orders, and if she had to do it again, she would. There is nothing to be done about it. If it's true what they said about her brother, she understood. She made things for the family so difficult already. All she could do is to work hard to prove that she was worthy, who could carry orders out with a level head.

"Rukia, are you ready to go over?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Renji's mind was on what they had ahead. Hell. Literally. Byakuya's plan really did backfire on him. There had been a scare. A report. Then it was decided. The order had been given out and Captain Ukitake spoke to Rukia who accepted without hesitation. She did not tell her brother, she did not want to bother him with her problems. Rukia wanted to tell him she was scared, but never in her life would she display her cowardice.<p>

At the captain's meeting the plans were discussed. Captain Yamamoto gave an overview of the mission to resurrect the substitute shinigami's lost powers. He read the list of all who volunteered to give some of their power for the cause and, though he himself was on that list, Byakuya frowned when he heard Rukia's name on that list (he wasn't surprised though). She had given him her powers before; she would do it again. As a matter of fact, he was sure she would do anything for him, a fact he found irritating and unnerving. Worse of all, though, was what followed in the meeting.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto briefly explained the incident of a hollow revived or escaped from Hell who attacked a shinigami. This was something never heard of before and so they were to send a two person team to investigate. That team included his vice-captain (no worries there) and the shinigami who encountered this phenomenon, his sister Rukia. Fury overcame him. At the meeting, the 6th division captain spoke up, "Wouldn't it be wiser to send some one with more experience and credentials?" He argued that Rukia's abilities were mediocre at most and his vice-captain was too impulsive. He would need somebody of a higher rank. The Captain-Commander Yamamoto quickly denied the request. After the meeting, Byakuya started talking to people to change the decision, but it didn't help. When the Captain-Commander made up his mind it could not be swayed.

"Don't worry," Captain Kyoraku assured him, "For a girl so pretty, she sure does have a good head on her shoulders. She'll be fine." It didn't help. Byakuya told him to mind his own business.

Rukia had not mentioned anything of course. When he had heard the news, his first gut reaction had been to confront her about it. He couldn't even believe a hollow revived from Hell attacked her. How do you even kill a hollow from Hell? But he didn't confront her. He just let it be. Nothing could be done now, so it was pointless. What a mess. All of it. Now she was going to see Ichigo when they went to restore his powers and he knew that was trouble. Then, she was going to Hell. How could that not be trouble?

Luckily, she was going with Abarai, which came him some comfort (but not too much). He kept it a well-hidden secret, but he trusted his vice-captain and found him to be very capable. He achieved bankai after all. He could not deny the shinigami's skill and ability. It was superior. If he had more experience and was less impulsive, he could even be a captain. Despite his faith in his ability as a fighter, he always preferred him at a distance from Rukia. They were close enough as it is. Ever since Kurosaki Ichigo stormed into Soul Society, Renji made it a priority to rebuild the friendship he had with Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya went against all conventions when he married Hisana. The last thing he wanted was for Rukia to get too involved with Abarai.

And then there was the human Kurosaki Ichigo. He bore uncanny resemblance to Rukia's former vice-captain. Byakuya believed that perhaps the human filled the void that Kaien left in her. She might not have realized it, but every now and then she cried in her sleep, especially after her encounter with the 9th espada. He should not have to worry so much over Ichigo because they lived in two different worlds, the possibility of any type of bond between him and his sister was impossible; well it was now that she was out of that gigai. But Captain Kuchiki, like every one else, could see how the human's eyes change every time he sees her. Sure, the scowl remained, but something about him transforms when she's around him. You would have to be blind to not see it (even Tousen, had he lived, could notice). Luckily, it seems like Ichigo knows what is best for Rukia. Byakuya frowned as the thought, _he probably thinks that she is better off with Renji._

It was hard to understand exactly how Rukia felt about Abarai Renji. He found those two more troublesome, they were both spiritual beings after all. They were so close to each other. Even when they were apart for so many years, when they are together are in complete synch. She would often sneak off to Rugonkai with him. The Captain nearly sent her back to the execution block when she was gone for several days without notice. It was hard to keep track of her since they all worked and their days off were not always on a regular schedule. If it weren't for all of his hard work, he was sure those two would spend every hour of the day together. He still could not discern if their bond was that of brother and sister or something that extended beyond.

* * *

><p>Renji burst with excitement when he heard about the mission to Hell. He loved new challenges and it he didn't get many missions with Rukia. It didn't matter if Renji had a bankai, it didn't seem enough for his captain. To hell with it, Renji and Rukia had reconnected. They were as close as they had been when they lived in the 78th. Nothing and no one could take that away. Not long ago, for the first time in years they went to pay respects to their old family. He remembered it so vividly as all those memories from so many years ago came rushing back. They had been through so much, nothing could separate them. He was walking back to the barracks after hanging out with some of the guys from the 11th division that evening when he saw Rukia and called out to her.<p>

"Hey Renji," she called back, her voice was rough as always, "Let's go!"

_What? Go where?_

He ran over to her to ask what the hell she was talking about, but she simply grabbed his arm and started running. Next thing he knew they were out in Rukongai and they were heading towards their old home, past the 40s, the 50s all the way to the outer limits of Rugonkai.

"I'm not interrupting any plans, am I? _Vice-Captain_?" Rukia teased him as they ran.

"You bitch!" Renji sneered back, "I know you are desperate to be alone with me, but you gotta understand I'm in high dema-OW!"

Renji found Rukia's fist lodged in his ribs, "Is that so, Vice-Captain?" It felt good to be out of Soul Society, "Here, let's change clothes so they won't know we're shinigami."

It had been a long time since she had seen Rukia so relaxed and laughing so much. She was brash and direct, but possessed such a delicate aura. Renji couldn't help but become entranced as they raced back along long forgotten roads and alleys. The old, familiar and harsh settings sent a rush of blood to their heads as they ran and ran like they did when they were a bunch of outlaw kids.

But her smile faded the second they reached that cliff. She knelt right there in the cliff in front of those three graves and sat as still as a stone as if she were also buried underground with them. Renji went and sat down next to her without saying a word. They didn't need them, words. They understood each other perfectly. This had been their family and Rukia missed them despite all the years gone by. Rukia always felt like a fish out of water in Soul Society and being adopted into an elite clan increased her alienation. The bonds she created were strong, but few, and she had lost so many of them. She had lost their old family, she had lost Kaien, and she was disconnected from her comrades in Karakura. Renji realized how alone she must feel. When he looked at her, tears were silently making their way down her pale cheeks. He let her sit alone for a while but eventually he inched closer and wrapped his arm around her.

"I miss them too." It was all he could say.

She was planning on returning back before dawn, but as the sun began to rise, Rukia could not move. There she sat through dawn, through the morning, and through the afternoon. There she sat silently talking to her old friends, her family. Back then, they were all she needed. They were all she ever wanted. A family. She didn't even seem to realize how much time passed, but Renji was there next to her the whole time. Who knows how long she would have stayed there had Renji's stomach not growled. Renji blushed and Rukia laughed quietly, as she slowly woke from her reverie.

"Let's go," she said as she got up slowly. They quietly bowed good-bye to their family. As she made her way back she called to Reji, "I bet I'm still better at catching fish than you!" She was already running down the cliff in direction towards the river.

"What makes you think that?" he cried out after her, but he only heard her laugher echoing across the mountains that surrounded them.

"Make the fire! I'll catch dinner." As she rolled up her kimono and waded into the river as the sun began to set as Renji watched. Memories of an afternoon, lifetimes ago, of boys caught unaware by a girl surrounded by flowers in a river against the sunset flooded Renji's mind.

Rukia caught three fish and teased Renji when he could only manage to catch one. "You move too much, you dork. You have to be very still and watch them as the come until they get to right where you are at."

"Bah!" he said, "You're just lucky." Rukia rolled her eyes at him. They cooked their fish on a campfire and they both fell asleep by the river.

They stayed there for a couple of days until they decided that they would be in major trouble if they did not head back to Seireitei. They tried to sneak back undetected. Hell would break loose if Byakuya found out where and with whom she had been. Rukia snuck into Rugonkai plenty of times before, sometimes by herself and others with Renji, but she had never been gone for so long. Rukia had to sweet talk the guard to let them in without making a scene. They went through the south entrance, since not many people were around in that area during that time of day.

The plan was to drop Rukia off at the 13th division and then Renji would be on his way. That way Rukia could change there and make it seem that she was returning home from her division's barracks. She would simply report to her captain that she had gone to train on her own and lost track of time. Once they got there, the two of them dropped their guard and were laughing only to run straight into Kiyone and Sentaro.

"There you are!" exclaimed Kiyone, "We've been looking like crazz- mmmfmmfmf." Renji covered her mouth and hissed, "Shhh!"

"Where have you been?" Sentaro spoke to Rukia, "Yesterday your brother came by to find out when you would return from your mission and he was furious to find out that you hadn't been on any assignment. You never went home." Renji and Rukia gulped.

"Yeah," Kiyone went on, "and Captain Kuchiki said that he was looking for you too! So Captain Ukitake sent a group of us to look for you. We are to keep Captain Kuchiki updated on anything we hear from you. He's so scary!"

"Yeah, I didn't even know he could get scarier," added the other. The two gave the incomers a look a quick look over. They weren't in their shinigami uniforms, and they were completely disheveled and dirty from fishing and sleeping by the river.

"Okay," said Renji, "Rukia and I were training in Rugonkai, so we'll go talk to your captain and set this straight. Just, please, _please_ don't say anything. We're going straight in to report." Just then all four of them ducked behind some bushes when two captains walked by talking.

"Everybody hide your riatsu!" Renji tried not to panic as he kept a look out for cherry petals.

"Hey," whispered Sentaro as he stifled the giggles, "You sure you we're _training_?"

"SHHH!" hissed Rukia.

"Really Kuchiki-san," Rukia could hear her captain speaking, "I am sure that Rukia went off to train. She is always so determined that she often takes her days off to practice."

The captain went on, "That girl sure does have a knack for finding the most isolated places to train that's for sure! It was like that when she trained with Kaien." Behind the bushes, Renji, Kiyone and Sentaro noticed how Rukia's eyes jumped at the name.

The other captain did not say anything so he went on, "There is nothing to worry about. She does it all the time."

All four of them caught the glare that temporarily spread across his usually stony expression. "Really, she likes to train where she doesn't have people nearby to make her uncomfortable."

"That's a weakness she needs to work on," the 6th Division Captain finally spoke. Rukia gulped.

"True, but training is different than fighting." The other laughed, "Either way, rest assured she will back soon. She never misses work!"

"I wish I could say the same about my vice-captain," was all Kuchiki Byakuya said. Renji gulped.

The four of them watched as one captain bid farewell to the other. Slowly the two made their way out of the bushes. "Well Renji," Rukia laughed nervously, "I'm going to report to my captain, good luck with yours!"

Renji grumbled, "Very funny- and this is your fault." The two seated officers looked at Renji with all the sympathy in the world.

Renji made sure to wash up, change and tried to take a nap before he spoke to his captain, but he was so nervous that he could only lay down for about three minutes. _Might as well get it over with,_ he grumbled to himself as he walked towards the Captain's office. He knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," said the captain. Renji took a deep breath and walked inside to see the iciest stare imaginable.

"He- hey Captain Kuchiki, I um came in to check in, I went off to train for a couple days, you yo- you see, and I um I was such a dope, I forgot to let you know, you see?"

"Irresponsible as always," said the captain, "Is that all?"

"Um . . . yes?"

"Then get out."

Renji sighed in relief inwardly and started to make his way out until he heard his captain speak again, "I know you and Rukia have known each other since you were very young. If you care about her, try and think about what's best for her. You wouldn't want to put her in a bad situation would you?"

"Um no never," replied Renji and he left sweating bullets. The captain had already received a Hell Butterfly communicating that Kuchiki Rukia had reported in from a training trip in the outskirts of Rugonkai.

At his home, he found Rukia bowing with her eyes glued to the floor. "Nii-sama, I am sorry for leaving on my trip without notification, it was very irresponsible. I am sorry for having embarrassed you."

He just told her to get some rest while he escaped to the nearest room to let out a sigh of relief and frustration.

He knew she had said almost the exact same thing to Ukitake. Almost. He knew that when she apologized to him she said, _I am sorry for worrying you_. Something she never said to him, because she did not think he worried about her. But he did. He was so worried that he was furious, like he had been when she disappeared in the human realm. Really, all he wanted was for her to be safe. Now that was impossible if she kept sneaking off with her childhood friend and getting assignments to go to Hell, literally. He worried and the worst part was that Rukia thought he didn't worry. She didn't realize how much he cared for his one and only sister, his stupid sister who was going to Hell . . . literally. Every one said that she was strong and maybe he would believe them. Fat chance. He was her brother, who knew how fragile she was, just like her sister. She just happened to have a good bit of spirit power and lots of guts. It wasn't enough. She was fragile. He witnessed how torn she was after her Kaien's death. He might not be an active part of her life, but he always kept tabs on her to make sure she was fine. Always, except when he was blinded by an inexplicable rage and confusion when she violated Soul Society and gave her powers to some human with orange hair.

* * *

><p>As scary as his captain could be, that escapade was one of the best times he had in a long time. Now, Renji was getting ready to report to the 12th division headquarters. There he would meet with Rukia to get equipped so that their excursion could be monitored. Then they were to go to Hell. Leaving for a mission was common so he didn't except a crowd. There were exceptions such as his last mission where he along with several others went to resurrect Kurosaki's powers. That mission involved a lot of hustle and bustle. His current mission only included Rukia and himself, so it should remain low key.<p>

As soon as he arrived to the 12th division, Renji realized he was wrong. People were running back and forth and he saw at least four captains: Captain Kurotsuchi, head of the 12th division, Captain Kyoraku, head of the 8th division, Captain Ukitake, head of the 13th division, Rukia's unit, and Captain Kuchiki, his own captain (although most likely, he was here to see off Rukia and not him). He also saw Vice-Captain Nemu, Vice-Captain Nanao, 3rd seats Kiyone and Sentaro, and Vice-Captain Hisagi.

"Took you long enough," said the Captain Kurotsuchi, "You really should work more on your squad's discipline Kuchiki." Kuchika Byakuya twitched with aggravation.

"Okay, now that we are here," explained Captain Kurotsuchi, "Let's go over everything. You will be going into the portal to gather intelligence on Hell and its inhabitants for a period of twelve hours. Both of you will be equipped with material that will read spirit force and try to pick up on any other type of energy. We are assuming that the powers hollows possess in Hell are different than regular hollows. It is important to understand their composition and how it works so that we know how to deal with them, should they bother the world of the living. That is objective 1. Objective 2 consists on gathering information on the inhabitants. From what we know already, they are working on a way of opening the gates from the inside. We also know, that even if they escape, they are still chained and bound to Hell and the gate has only been opened once. We need to know if this was a deliberate effort or simply a fluke accident. Until now, the gates of Hell have only been able to open from the outside and no one chained in Hell has ever been able to get out. Now, we can control when and where we close the gate. Since you aren't chained to Hell you shouldn't have any problem getting out."

Rukia and Renji nodded. Captain Ukitake now spoke, "Now keep in mind your two objectives. You are not to engage in combat unless absolutely necessary. We don't recommend it at all-"

"They're already dead and executed and we have no clue how to kill something already dead." Kurotsuchi interrupted.

"That is correct. We don't know how to handle these beings so it will be safe to not engage them except in self-defense. Now should you be in a situation where you are overpowered, give a signal and we will open the gate for you. On this side, the gate will be monitored and protected by one captain and vice-captain at all times should another hollow try to follow you. You are to come back if you are over powered instantly, no matter how long or how little time you have been in there. Do you understand?"

Rukia and Renji nodded.

"If you do not come back, we would need to send a rescue team and our mission would be completely thwarted, wouldn't it?"

They nodded again.

"Okay," Ukitake went on, "Now let's talk formation. I want Rukia in front and Renji at the back."

"But Captain Ukitake don't you think it's best-" Renji began to protest but the captain interrupted him. "I think this formation is best and this is final."

Renji looked at his captain who remained silent but simply nodded. Ukitake explained, "Remember Vice-Captain, this is an intelligence mission, not combat. Both of you need to keep a low profile. Rukia's stealthy and quiet- she will be in charge of obtaining intelligence. If she encounters anything, she can defend herself quickly, quietly and smoothly without attracting more trouble. If she cannot handle it alone, you will obviously back her up. Renji, your weapon is a power weapon and would immediately attract attention to you. We do not know how to kill our enemy, yet, but Rukia can at least immobilize her enemy if she freezes them. As vice-captain you are in charge of protecting the unit and making sure both of you come back safely."

"Understood."

"Should you last the twelve hours, we will simply let you know at the end of the mission that the gates are opening. Remember to let us know via your communication device about any developments."

Both of them nodded.

"Right! Lets get this show on the road!" cried Kurotsuchi.

"Okay," spoke Ukitake, "All of those who will be keeping watch are here and have been updated. Kyoraku and Nanao will cover the first shift. I will go next with Kiyone and Sentaro, then Captain Kuchiki with Hisagi." The tattooed officer shivered at the thought of spending an assignment with the ice-cold captain. "And Captain Kurotsuchi and Nemu will have the last shift, but he will monitoring all the proceedings at all times, so he might be grouchy."

"Okay, so let's get ready," grinned the black-faced captain. "Proceed with opening the gate."

* * *

><p>"Wait! Rukia is going WHERE?" Ichigo couldn't hold back his shock.<p>

"Calm down, calm down Kurasaki, there's nothing to worry about," Urahara tried to calm down the young guy in front of him. He held up his fan to block from the spit coming from Ichigo's bewildered words. Urahara supposed a visit from Ichigo was to be expected after all that happened, but he was hoping that he wouldn't pry into the goings-on of Soul Society. Unfortunately, just like Histugaya said, there were a couple of loud mouths last night let their mouths run too much. After he got home, Ichigo couldn't sleep. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. Determined to find out what, he figured he could get some information out of Urahara. Maybe he could guilt it out of him.

"Now, now Ichigo," Uruhara had said when he found the tall orange haired boy demanding questions at his door. "Really. I thought you would be glad to re-gain your powers. You can deny it all you want, but you have been miserable with out them. People with orange hair aren't meant to have normal lives."

"It's not that," Ichigo replied, "I don't know what's bothering me. Do you know what is going on up there?"

"No clue!" lied Urahara keeping his expression under the shadows of his hat, "You know I'm exiled. No one ever tells me anything!" He looked sheepish. Ichigo glared at him. A serious look came over Kisuke Urahara's face, "Now Ichigo, your number one priority is to train. You may have regained your powers but you have not fought in a year and a half. It's the first time we have done this, so we don't even know what your strength is right now. I think that if protecting your friends is what you want, you need to focus on training.

"Also, Soul Society is aware of your ability. They are leaving you alone for now; they feel, and rightfully so, indebted to you. They are prepared to leave you to what you do best, protect those close to you, your friends and family. However, if a time ever comes that things get out of hand, Soul Society might not have a choice but to call on you for help- and you need to be ready."

"So what you are saying is," Ichigo tried to organize his thoughts, "that something could happen that they would be in deep shit and need my help."

"And possibly not!" retorted the other, "They just want to know that you can be counted on. Besides, for now everything is fine!" Urahara laughed.

"Yeah for now," Ichigo said, "That means that they are planning for something to go wrong."

"Not true!" Urahara seemed a little uneasy, "After all that has happened, Soul Society is just being extra careful. No one wants to make careless mistakes that lead to things like they did before. That is all. Just focus on being a shinigami, you can see souls now and you can fight hollows. Aren't you happy? You even got to see Rukia-chan again!"

"Hmph!" Ichigo scoffed, "Who cares? Besides, I barely got to see her and from what I hear she won't be paying us any visits."

"Haha, that's true. You know how older brothers get. You know, us guys get worried sometimes. For example," Urahara held up his finger, "I get so worried over Yorouichi-san so much sometimes. I wish I could order her to stay put! Byakuya sure is lucky he can order Rukia about!"

"What the hell you talkin' bout you old geezer? Yorouichi-san can kick your ass any day! No one can take her down!"

"That's true! Very true," Urahara laughed, "but that doesn't stop me from worrying, that's all! Since, she can kick my ass, I can't force her to do anything. But Byakuya can- well Rukia at least- he can't lay a finger on Yorouichi-san. Hahaha!"

Both of them laughed at this. It's hard to imagine many people being superior to the captain, especially some one as haughty as the former head of the secret corps.

"By the way, she hasn't heard of what is going up there, has she?" asked Ichigo, "I know she keeps track of everything that happens up there and I know she tells you everything."

"Not everything! Sometimes she gets into one of those moods, the scary ones, you know!"

"Mmhm," they both nodded and shivered at the thought, but Ichigo wasn't convinced. "Are you sure Urahara?"

He pried on, "I mean, after all the things you didn't tell me before, and how all of that ended up, if you knew something, wouldn't it be best to tell me?"

_Damn,_ thought Urahara, _he's trying to guilt me!_

"I mean have you heard anything about Rukia's latest assignments or anything?"

"You know," Urahara was prepared to defend himself, "you shouldn't worry too much over her. She's a shinigami. She's been out there fighting hollows and venturing into Hueco Mundo for the past year and a half. Much like she has been long before she met you. She can take care of herself. I know you have a crush on her and everything-"

"Don't be ridiculous." Ichigo growled, "I just figured something big must be happening for Byakuya to get worried that's all."

"Well, I don't blame him, she's his sister."

"Yeah and when I first met him, he wanted her dead."

"And last time you met him he risked his life for the second time to save her."

"Whatever, who cares. Just tell me. I know you know."

"I'm just a shop owner. How would I know?"

"Urahara!"

"Okay! Okay!" Urahara yelped. Ichigo could be scary sometimes. "Look they are looking into some incident about some hollow. That's all I know."

"Why would Byakuya be worried about a Hollow? She's taken on Espada!"

"You know brothers, they worry so much he won't even let her come the human realm. Consider yourself lucky you even saw her. He didn't want her to come. It was the Captain-Commander who said it was imperative that as many shinigami possible lend their power."

"Gee thanks," Ichigo grumbled, "that makes me feel better!"

"Well you know, you could always visit her in Soul Society if you miss her that much!"

"Don't be stupid! I don't miss her."

"So where's this stupid hollow and what's the big deal?"

"No clue!" Urahara laughed nervously until he saw Ichigo's glare, "Well, I might have a clue. Dunno know really. Soi-Fon hasn't told Yorouichi much. It could not be true at all . . . "

"Urahara . . ."

"Well," Urahara mumbled, "it seems as if some hollow escaped from somewhere you know, don't know where from, he might be dead already." Ichigo was confused, a dead Hollow? If they didn't get purified and sent to soul society they went to . . .

"Wait! Rukia is going WHERE?"

"Well, you know . . . . to Hell . . ."

* * *

><p>Thnx for reading<p> 


	3. Back from Hell

Hello, as you all kno, I don't own bleach. Feedback is greatly appreciated so plz review and let me know what you think

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Back from Hell<p>

Ichigo couldn't sit still. Right now, as he paced up and down, Rukia was trudging her way through Hell. Yes, literally trudging through Hell. What the hell? Of all the shinigami in Soul Society, why her?

Urahara really didn't have all the answers. He told him all he knew. She left first thing this morning and she should be back in twelve hours if all went well.

"Don't worry," Urahara tried to soothe him with his most cheerful voice, "They planned things out very well. She's going to be fine." None of it worked.

"Really, you should worry about Karakura. She's been doing her thing for all this time. Renji will be there." It still didn't work.

"Okay fine, then! Worry all you want," huffed a frustrated Urahara, "but can you at least promise me you'll focus on keeping Karakura safe? It's not fair to your friends and family if you get into one of those depressing moods again." Urahara shuddered at the thought. Ichigo's fits of depression always hit epic proportions; no one had ever managed to get him out of those moods, except for maybe Rukia. "Kurosaki-san, look, everything has been arranged, believe me with Byakuya around, they took all the precautions in the world. Now you need to train, have some fun, slay some hollows!"It still didn't work.

"Chad, Ishida, and Orihime have been doing fine with out me so far."

"And so has Karin," Urahara decided to be sly, "She has been exposed to so much danger now that she's taken your place. I was hoping you could take over her work, you know, such a young pretty girl shouldn't be out fighting hollows."

It worked.

"Fine, fine. I'm going home. If you hear anything, let me know." Ichigo paused, "and I'm not worried about Rukia by the way."

"Sure, sure, of course not."

_Yeah, right_, thought Urahara as he hid his face behind his hat. Still he tried to reassure Ichigo. "There is no reason to worry."

"Besides, what does it matter? I already said good-bye long ago, anything could have happened to her and I wouldn't have even known. I'm going now." The resentment in his voice was not lost on Urahara.

_Oh, boy! This can't be good_, thought the shopkeeper. As if this whole conversation didn't put him on the edge already. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut! The boy had been on at 17 month long depression and now he gets his powers back. He should be happy and look at him walk off! He practically has a raincloud over him! How will he focus on training like that?

Before Ichigo left, he turned to Urahara, "But if something happens to Renji, Rukia or any others in Soul Society, will you let me know?"

Urahara assured him that we would be on the look out for any developments.

Ichigo knew Urahara was right. He had no right to worry over Rukia- and he wasn't worried about her. She was his friend, but she could take care of herself. She could have been dead ages ago and he would not have known since he lost his powers. But how on earth do you slay a hollow that has already been slain? It would not have made a difference in his life, so why was he bothered now?

What would it have been like if they all came to resurrect his powers and Rukia hadn't been there? As he thought about it, he fell a giant stone sink deep in his stomach. Had she not been there, it would have been because she didn't want to be there- the stone sank with this thought. She was his friend, why wouldn't she go, when others like Toushiro and Byakuya, whom he barely knew, did? It could also be because she was no longer alive, and the stone sunk even deeper. _Whatever_, he thought. She _had_ been there, she was still his friend and she was still alive. _Nothing to worry about._ He wasn't about the barge into Soul Society unannounced again.

* * *

><p>It was already late in the evening by the time he got home. He skipped dinner, dodged Isshin's punch, and went straight to his room. He was about to throw himself on his bed but ran into Renji sitting on his bed instead.<p>

"Argh! What the fuck!" screamed Ichigo in surprise, "What the hell you doing here?"

A downside to being a substitute shinigami was the unexpected, and often uninvited, company he often found in his room.

"What the hell dude, what's with the yelling?" Renji growled, "and here I was trying to be a good friend to Rukia and let you know we're all right."

"Wha- what are you talking about?" Ichigo groaned in frustration.

"Come off it, don't act dumb, I figured Urahara would have a big mouth and told you what happened anyways."

Ichigo blinked. "I thought you couldn't talk about it."

"I can't," Renji replied, "but since Urahara told you anyways, that's not my fault. Since Rukia can't come. I came by to let you know we're fine."

"I don't care, that's your business."

Renji, who sat with his arms crossed on the bed, eyed the orange haired boy standing in front of him. What a mess, it looked like he had a raincloud over him. He made a mental note to keep him and Kira separated at all cost.

"Well whatever, didn't know you cared so little. I thought at least you would like to know how _Ruuukia_ was," the shinigami rolled his eyes with the taunt.

"I don't care!" Ichigo snapped defensively. He paused when he saw Renji's skeptical face. Ichigo repeated Urahara's words in order to put up a front, "I mean, I know she's fine because Rukia can take care of herself."

Renji studied Ichigo's face- it clearly betrayed him. It had worry written all over it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple- how on earth do you deal with a person like this? _Just try and be positive_, the thought.

"We're fine." Renji gave a large cocky smile, "nothing we couldn't handle. Kinda fun if you ask me, something new, you know?" Renji lied. Hell had not been fun. Challenging, definitely yes, but not in the way he expected.

"Hmph!" Ichigo's frown stayed planted on his face, but relief and curiosity slowly crept over him, "Well how'd it go? How do you slay hollows from Hell?"

"No clue," Renji said simply, "Don't think you can."

"But how did you guys do it then?"

"Idiot, we didn't go to slay hollows," Renji explained, "It was more to explore and find out what was going on."

"What about Rukia? Where's she at? She still there?"

"Nah, she just can't come here. Not allowed."

"What a jerk of a brother!" Ichigo's stomach turned when he thought about the overprotective antics of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"You're telling me! He was so pissed when he found out about this whole Hell ordeal too! You know the hollow that attacked her-"

"What?"

"Wait, you don't know?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Urahara didn't tell me much."

Renji sighed, "well this is how it went down: some hollow you guys fought here, when Rukia was trapped in that gigai, escaped from Hell and attacked her in the human world. Well, not in Karakura, you know she's not allowed. But either way, somehow the hollow tracked her and attacked her. Almost died too, she couldn't kill it. For some reason this thing has it out for her. First time we've even heard of some one escaping from Hell. We've got no clue how to handle it. So we got sent to investigate what's going on down there."

"So you guys have no clue how to deal with it and they still they sent you down there?" Sometimes, Ichigo really disliked how Soul Society operated.

"Some one's gotta do it, dude. You can't let something like that pass without doing anything and being prepared. What if more get out?"

"I see."

"Either way," Renji went on, "I know you are super excited about regaining your powers and everything." His tone dripped with sarcasm. Any one could see how down Ichigo was. "But you are the one who killed that hollow, not Rukia. If he escapes again he could easily come after you too, or any one close to you. So you better start training."

Ichigo raised his head. He hadn't thought about that. "So that's why Urahara was so adamant about me training."

"Guess so. Don't worry about Rukia, Byakuya won't let her come close the human world, so it won't be going after her . . ." Renji stopped. Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. He could deny it all he wanted to, but any one who was any one could tell how much Ichigo missed Rukia. "But you should take your mission to protect Karakura seriously. It might seem boring after all the espada and Aizen and stuff. But you're about protecting people, so focus on that. Besides, it seems like you still suck a detecting spiritual power."

"Whatever," Ichigo grumbled. He _always_ sucked at detecting spiritual power.

"Anyways," Renji got up, "If you ever need to take your training up a notch, you can come to Soul Society. Ikkaku and I will be glad to give you a good beating. Not to mention Kenpachi."

"Oh god, not him!" Ichigo still had nightmares about the borderline psychotic captain.

"Just saying," Renji smirked, "Either way, I'm outta here. Oh, and by the way, this is from Rukia."

"What is- OW!" Ichigo found Renji's fist planted on his face.

"Sorry," Renji apologized, though his face showed that he enjoyed that. "She said to stop moping and get your act together."

"Ow!" Ichigo rubbed the side of his face, "How nice of her. Why am I not surprised?"

"Either way, I'm outta here." Renji made his way towards the window.

"Wait Renji!" Ichigo cried out after him, "Tell me how it went. What did you guys find out? What happened?"

"Can't talk about it, dude, sorry. All I can say is that you need to train and get strong. It could be nothing, but it could also get ugly." With that Renji climbed out the window and disappeared.

"Great," Ichigo grumbled as he threw himself on his bed and tried to think about what he just learned. Well if some hollow is out on a vendetta after Rukia, he should be happy that Rukia can't come here. It's for the best anyways. _Right?_

* * *

><p>Ichigo decided to take his training seriously and his world suddenly got a lot busier. First, he tried coaxing Urahara to help him train and he failed. The exile simply argued that he had already taught him all he could. So he trained with Chad instead, and sometimes Ishida.<p>

But mostly he was working on slaying Hollows. He forbade Karin to chase after them, unless it was inevitable. He thought he could pick off from where he left, but he had a lot of work to do. It was hard to regain control of his spiritual power and he couldn't use his bankai (not that he needed bankai for the hollows in Karakura). He found it extremely frustrating. With such low level of spirit power, there was no risk of his inner hollow coming out (if he still there), but if it did, Ichigo worried that he could not control him.

Ichigo then sought out the Vizards, but they also turned him down. They said he wasn't ready to fight with his mask. He needed to increase his spiritual power and especially his control. Hiyori laughed so hard that she spit on him. "You're so weak. Any one could kill you without a mask!"

"Hey, hey," Shinji tried to console Ichigo with a large toothy smile, "you haven't fought in a long time. Powers take time to reawaken. Your lucky you even got them back! We are all grateful for your sacrifice. Believe me!"

"Not me, dickhead!" Hiyori retorted with scorn.

"Yes, she is," laughed Shinji. "She just doesn't want to admit it. Once you get stronger, we'll help you train. Keep that hollow of yours in check."

"Yeah, now get outta here!" Hiyori promptly kicked Ichigo launching him out of the warehouse. _What the fuck is wrong with that chick?_ He wondered as he rubbed his sore behind.

Ichigo grumbled all the way back. How lame. Finally, he decided to take Renji up on his word. He would go to Soul Society to train. He could say hello to old friends, and hopefully avoid others, Byakuya and Kenpachi mostly. Oh and the creepy captain from the 12th Division.

"Ichigo!" Urahara greeted the student with his bright and shady smile.

"Urahara," Ichigo said with a very serious face, "Can you open the gate? I wanna go to Soul Society."

"I was wondering when you would ask!" Urahara replied with a knowing smile, "Gimmie a coulple of days, and I'll have it ready!"

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo tried to hide his surprise. Somehow he thought it would take a lot more effort to get Urahara to do him that favor. The shopkeeper had a knack for making things much more difficult than they needed to be. What Ichigo didn't realize was that with his badge he could request a Senkaimon and go to Soul Society directly. Urahara Kisuke kept that fact to himself. There wasn't any rush anyways.

* * *

><p>Thnx 4 reading.<p>

Next Chapter find out about Renji & Rukia's trip to Hell & reunion at SS


	4. Reunion

CHAPTER 4: Reunion at Soul Society

In their first mission in Hell, Renji and Rukia were able to explore for a few hours unnoticed. They lasted about seven hours. Renji had to admit that he probably could not have survived without Rukia. He was a man of action and his instinct told him to act, fight and defend, but it was in Rukia's nature to think things through, watch, observe and calculate (she was also much better at kido than him).

To him, Hell seemed like a hopeless anarchic pit full of despair where hollows starved and wallowed in their anguish for eternity. They constantly killed and ate each other, only to be brought back and suffer continously. They observed that groups of hollows banded together and often formed rivalries: Hell was an eternal slaughterhouse. Chains wrapped around all of them holding down their rotting masked bodies in that desolate place.

The worse part was not the hollows themselves. Rather, Hell's atmosphere was concentrated with all the rotten misery, anger, despair, vengeance, depravity and bitterness of the lost and irredeemable souls imprisoned there. It affected both of them but they were lucky to be together. With a bond as strong as theirs, they were able support each other as the massive sensation of despair seeped into their own souls and weighed them down.

Rukia managed to identify some of the Hollows and observed some were more organized than others, like syndicates. These hollows retained some notion of reason beyond despair and hunger. They worked on surviving and imposing their rule in the realms of Hell. At first the shinigami were able to lie low by supressing their riatsu, but soon they were discovered by several arrancar, including the 9th espada, Arroneiro, who sensed the delicious scent of Rukia's soul. The espada, despite being trapped in Hell, still possessed Kaien's spirit body and could not help but be drawn to the Kuchiki. No matter how hard she tried to suppress her riatsu Kaien's body had an inexplicable tie to Rukia. Their bond seemed to surpass and extend beyond death and Hell itself.

From there things went downhill. The espada took on the form of Kaien to lure Rukia in hopes of eating her soul. Rukia did not allow herself to get fooled but she and Renji had to fight to defend themselves and could no longer hide their riatsu. If anything it overflowed (its not easy to take on an espada) and an infinite number of starving hollows swarmed around them.

Eventually, they called for the gates to open and made a run for it. Hollows chased after them, but the chains held them back as the gates opened. Renji and Rukia watchced how the chains strangled them and burned their rotting flesh. They watched as the hollows gasped to breathe and screamed in misery. Among them, they could still see the mask of Kaien writhing in agony. Both knew that it wasn't him. It was a fake, but Rukia couldn't hide the misery that plagued her from seeing the image her beloved vice-captain in such state. The captains at the gate saw it too. Kurotsuchi, Byakuya, Nemu and Hisagi were all there to hear the impostor cry out to Rukia.

"Rukia save me!" His wails echoed as he struggled against his chains, "Come with me Rukia. You sent me here. You killed me. You sent me to hell. You belong here with me. Let me feed on you. Rukia. Rukia-chan. I loved you. You loved me too. Give me your soul!"

Begging was not so low for an espada caught in the misery of Hell.

"Fascinating," Captain Kurtosuchi exclaimed as he watched a replica of Kaien reach his rotting arms towards them, "Look at them!"

"Idiot," Byakuya intervened as he struggled to keep a calm demeanor, "Shut the damn gate."

Rukia was brave. Despite that scene, her face was composed; it only showed exhaustion. Once the gates finally closed, she simply turned to the 12th division captain and began to report on their mission. She kept a straight face, even though she and Renji were injured.

"Never mind that, Rukia," her brother intervened again, "you will need to submit a written a report. For now, you two go to the medical wing and get those injuries taken care of."

"Yes Nii-sama," Rukia bowed and left followed by Renji.

Renji didn't tell any of this to Ichigo. He doubted he would understand since he didn't know about that part of Rukia's past. She never spoke about it. Ever. Not even to him. _Talk about your past coming back to haunt you_, though Renji, _Poor girl._

In the days after their first venture into Hell, Renji felt at a loss because he didn't know what to do about it. He spent all his free time with her, and just for once, Byakuya allowed it. Rukia put a strong face, but she was withdrawn, more quiet and out of spirits. Much like she had been after the defeat of Aizen. They didn't need much time in the medical wing. Rukia's physical wounds were minor and Renji's tolerable. Afterwards, Rukia had strict orders from her brother to rest, but after a few days she was back at the 13th Division barracks. She reported to the captains, what she observed and now she was spending most of her time with the 12th division as they were trying to understand everything they recorded from the monitoring instruments from Hell. She was there when Ichigo decided to pay a visit.

* * *

><p>Ichigo crashed through the gate in a huff and landed roughly in Rukongai close to the West Gate. Relief overcame him when he realized he made it without getting caught in the current. He wished he could summon a Hell Butterfly so he wouldn't have to run like a madman as he crossed the dangai. Without paying attention to the Rukongai residents staring at him, Ichigo got up and walked towards the gate.<p>

"Yo Jidanbo," Ichigo smiled at his old friend, "Long time no see."

The giant rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"ICHI-GO!"

* * *

><p>As he ran through Seireitei, he cursed the fact that he sucked at detecting spiritual power. The damn place was a confusing maze that was impossible to navigate through. He had no clue where he was going or how to get anywhere. It was just like he remembered. Endless tiled roads surrounded by stupid while walls. <em>Everything in this world was stupidly white<em>, thought Ichigo. They seemed so familiar, but so foreign. Even if he knew his way, he had no clue where to find the 6th division barracks. His solution was to track down Renji or Ikkaku by tracing their riatsu. If only he didn't suck at it. Being out of the playing field for so long made it even harder.

He finally managed to find the 6th division (thanks to the help of the unfortunate shinigami who ran into him and was forced to show him the way). Not caring about intruding, he prowled the hallways in search of the redhead but ran into Byakuya instead, who practically snarled at him. Luckily, Renji was right behind his captain with a look of terror on his face.

"Oi!" Ichigo stammered as the captain walked past and left them behind, "this a bad time?"

Renji looked around panicked and sighed when he saw Byakuya wasn't around.

"Nah," he said, "Perfect timing, I need something to distract me. I'm scared Captain Kuchiki might kill me. Follow me."

As they walked, they passed Byakuya talking to Captain Kurotsuchi and Captian Ukitake.

"This is reckless," Byakuya spoke, "given her background, she is a weakness and liability to such an important mission."

Both of them quickly turned the corner trying their best to mask their riatsu but they made sure to pay attention to what they heard.

"On the contrary Captain," Kurotsuchi said, "That is why she is so important. She will be ideal. We need to get close to them to get to know more about them, she is the perfect set-up. She came out basically unscathed. Why are you so worried?"

"She will put the project at jeopardy, she cannot act rationally in that type of situation. She is too weak."

"While, I do believe Rukia would never risk her mission by letting herself be guided by her emotions, I do have to agree with Byakuya," Ukitake was speaking now, "It would be cruel to subject her to that again. I do not support your recommendation Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Fine, whatever," Kurotsuchi snapped in aggravation, "You can make your recommendations to the General-Commander, but from a purely strategic and tactical point of view, my recommendation remains the same. It's no big deal. We won't send any one again until we develop a tool to effectively suppress spiritual power any ways. And next time, they wont go alone. I still believe those two need to be-"

"You two need to hurry up and go wherever you were going," Byakuya interrupted turning his scathing eyes towards Ichigo and Renji, "how long do you plan to eavesdrop?"

Renji laughed nervously, "Sorry Captain, it's hard not to be curious. We'll be going now." He grabbed Ichigo and ran like there was no tomorrow.

Once they were out of sight, Ichigo barraged Renji with questions, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, my captain is pissed." Renji was trying to be evasive, "He wants Rukia off the Hell mission and Kurotsuchi wants her on board."

"Why?"

"What the hell dude, what's with all the questions?" Renji couldn't help but be annoyed. He was a horrible liar and he wasn't allowed to speak about it. "The same reason he didn't want her on board to begin with."

"Let's train," Renji changed the subject, "I really need to blow off some steam and I bet kicking you ass will help. Lets look for Ikkaku."

"Wait up!" Ichigo was not letting the topic go, "Where's Rukia? Is she here? I was hoping to say hi to some people before I started training."

"Sorry, dude. You can't, she's working. But how about this," Renji slapped Ichigo on the back, "She'll be off by the end of the day, we'll have a BIG reunion so you can say hi to everyone. It'll be fun, been a while since we've had a big party. I'll start spreading the word!"

That is not what Ichigo wanted. He didn't want a big party. He wanted to talk to Rukia, he wanted answers, but he went along with it anyways. Renji had a feeling that he didn't want a party. But the day had been too stressful with Byakuya ready to let Senbonzakura lose at any moment. Renji really wanted some alcohol and a party was just the right excuse.

"I didn't lie to you, when I said Rukia was fine," Renji eased up as they got farther away from the 6th division barracks. "You heard them, she came out practically unscathed. Only minor injuries, nothing out of the ordinary. I got beat up a hell of a lot more, you know."

"Yeah, but who cares bout your dumbass?"

Renji held back a biting remark and limited himself to smacking Ichigo upside the head.

"It's just that Hell is not fun, it takes a lot out of you. It's hard to explain. I wouldn't want to do it again, but I'm on board, nothing to be done about it. I can't say much more than that. If you want, you can ask her about it yourself later on."

* * *

><p>They did not take long to find the 11th division and get Ikkaku on board with training. The three of them tore the place apart. Renji had a lot of frustration to blow off and he was brutal with Ichigo. Ikkaku was always brutal- it didn't matter that they were just training. At one point, they saw Zaraki Kenpachi pass by with Yachiru. The three of them froze thinking the captain would try to fight Ichigo. Instead the captain stared and laughed.<p>

"Man," he said as he walked off, "who knew you could get so weak in so little time!"

Ichigo was seeing red, "What the fuck? I'm not weak! I lost my powers and only just now regained them! You just watch! I'll sho- mmfmfmmfmm." Both Ikkaku and Renji tried to stop Ichigo's rant.

"Dumbass!" Ikkaku sneered, "Do you really want him to think you'll get strong again so that you guys can fight again?"

"Um . . . no . . ."

"Man Ikkaku," Renji laughed, "I think you hit him too hard upside the head."

"Maybe," Ikkaku shrugged.

"My turn!" Renji didn't give Ichigo a chance to react. "HOWL! Zabimaru!"

Ichigo barely had a chance to dodge the zanpaktou.

The two wore Ichigo down to the point of exhaustion. Right when he was ready to pass out, Renij and Ikkaku cried, "PARTY TIME!"

* * *

><p>They arrived to the dining hall to find out some already started drinking (mainly Matsumoto Rangiku). It seemed as if all of Soul Society was there. Even Toushiro was sitting in a corner frowning, "Matsumoto, why did you drag me here?"<p>

"Relax Captain! Have fun! We're celebrating!"

"He came here to train, not drink and you need to catch up on paper work!"

"Aw come on, Captain!"

Ichigo scanned the room but he didn't see Rukia anywhere. "Man, get rid of that dumb worried look on your face." Renji led him through the hall, "Relax, she'll be here."

"Here," Yumichika passed him a cup as he walked up to the three of them, "have a drink."

"Umm . . ." Did they know Ichigo wasn't old enough t drink? _Oh well, a few drinks couldn't hurt_. Ichigo sat down, but didn't say much. He just laughed as his friends made idiots of themselves with every cup of sake. Right now Yachiru was killing every one in a round of cards.

"Hey!" the voice startled Ichigo and he jumped several feet in the air. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

Ichigo turned around to see a pair of indigo eyes.

"Geez Rukia, you really know how to scare peopl-OW!" He found Rukia's fist planted on his ribs.

"Well," Ichigo rubbed his side, "it seems no one here cares."

"Guess so," said Rukia sat next to him and took a sip of her cup.

"But I don't think you're old enough to drink either!"

"Shut up, fool! I'm many times your age!"

"So you say, shorty." Ichigo studied Rukia. It had been the first time he had been this close to her since he said good-bye a year and a half ago. Her hair was shorter, but it still kept falling on her face. She still talked like a ruffian. She seemed the same, but there was something different. Something that wasn't there when he last saw her in Karakura. What happened on this mission to Hell?

"Man you look like you've been through Hell," Ichigo laughed trying to mask his concern.

"Aren't you clever," Rukia was sarcastic, but changed the subject, "How's your training going?"

"That's why I'm here, I guess."

Rukia looked at him straight in the eyes, "I know you don't need me to tell how important it is for you to regain all your strength? Urahara worked very hard to do this. Soul Society considers it as an investment."

"Way to lighten up the mood," Ichigo said as he stretched his arms behind his head. His tone was detached as he tried to hide his concerns. "Relax, I got beat to a pulp today."

He mostly looked away from her, but for a fraction of a second he saw a glimpse of immense sadness come over her eyes. He had only seen her like this once before: right before she was taken back to Soul Society.

"Rukia-saaan!" Matsumoto grabbed his companion, "let's play a round of cards!" She didn't even get a chance to say no.

"Great," Ichigo grumbled to himself, "I knew this would happen. That's why I didn't want a party."

As it turns out, a party was the best place for a curious person, because drunks have big mouths. After Matsumoto took away Rukia from him, Renji, Yumichika and Ikkaku joined him bringing several more bottles of sake.

"So did you get to talk to Rukia?" Renji asked, "Now does your pansy-ass you feel better?"

"Dunno," said Ichigo.

"Geez," Renji rolled his eyes, "What a baby. Do all humans mope around like you?"

"Don't sweat it, for what she went through, she's doing great!" Ikkaku bellowed.

"Yeah, dude, I heard that was some heavy duty stuff. Hisagi told me. That espada sure is a bitch, aint he?" Yumichika chimed.

"Wait- What? Espada?" Ichigo was not only confused, anger began to silently overtake him. Who was dealing with espada and why?

"Oh yeah, they ran into some espada in Hell," Ikkaku said. "The same one Rukia killed in Hueco Mundo-"

"Hey, Hey- shut your mouths, dumbasses!" Renji cried. "You're gonna get me in trouble."

"Come off it," Ikuaku went on, "every one knows already. He's bound to find out."

"Find out what?"

"Okay, since Renji doesn't want to tell you, I will," Yumichika intervened, batting his eyelashes as he thought of what he had heard. "It's such a beautiful story!"

"More like crazy or insane, if you ask me," Ikaku snorted.

"True," Yumichika conceded, "but beautiful all the more."

Ichigo was very confused, "what the hell are you two talking about?"

"Oh no!" Renji buried his face in his hands, "you two have the biggest mouths in all of Soul Society."

"No, we don't. Matsumoto does!" Yumichika defended himself.

"Yeah and the biggest set of tits, too!" And they two doubled over in laughter over their dumb joke.

_No,_ Ichigo thought, _I thought Inoue did. Who has bigger knockers? . . . hmm . . ._ Ichigo tried to shake the thoughts out of his head. "Oh my god! Will you two idiots hurry up and tell me what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yumichika wiped the tears from his eyes, "You know about Rukia-san's unit, right?"

"She's in the 13th Division, right?" Ichigo said, "Ukitake-san is her captain."

"Yeah what you don't know is about her vice-captain!" Here Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Sure he does," Renji interrupted, "He was there when she apologized to the Shiba siblings."

"Fine! but let me tell the story anyways, it's so romantic!" Yumichika swooned.

"Romantic?" Both Ichigo and Renji spoke this time.

"In so many ways. Well look, every one knows that she had a very hard time fitting in into Soul Society, and every one kept her at a distance because she got adopted. Yeah, and this blockhead, here, never spoke to her-"

"Hey!"

"Yeah, and she's kinda weird," Iba added on as he joined the group, bottle of sake in hand.

"Anyways, she didn't really get to make many friends until she met him. I guess, every one figured that she only got ahead because she was a noble and that she didn't have much talent. It's not like she had much of a chance, she didn't even get to finish the Academy. It wasn't until Vice-Captain Kaien took time to really train her. He made her open up. He meant something really special to her, you know. No one can deny it. She was like his little sister, more like a brother to her than her real brother ever was. Or that's how _he _saw her. Kuchiki-san, on the other hand, well you know. But he was married and she worshipped his wife, who could blame her if she fell for him?"

Renji grumbled, "He was like a brother to her, you dolt!"

"No," Yumichika answered, "_you_ are like a brother to her. Just because he was married, doesn't stop her from falling in love with the man. I mean she wanted to be his wife, why do you think she admired her so much? I mean if you saw him-"

"Whatever, who knows, who cares," Ikkaku spoke up tired of the silly romance talk. "They cared about each other one way or the other. Special to each other, blah blah! Just get on with the story!"

"Okay," Yumichika resumed, "Ichigo, you know the rest. How one of Aizen's experimental hollows killed Kaien's wife and he went after him. The hollow possessed Kaien and went after Rukia where she then killed the hollow and Kaien in the process. She didn't even mean to. She acted on instinct, they all said. Had she had a choice, I think she would have rather not lived."

Actually, Ichigo _didn't_ know. He saw her after she apologized to the Shiba's. He never knew the circumstances.

"It totally messed her up. It wasn't until after you showed up and saved her and she apologized to the Shiba that she came to terms with the whole incident."

"Yeah," Ikkaku added, "that's probably why she didn't mind being executed. She wanted it."

"Probably," Yumichika agreed. Neither of the 11th division men or Iba noticed how uncomfortable their companions Ichigo and Renji were with talking about Rukia's execution.

"Either way. That's the first part. And you know the second part, since you were there. The 9th espada ate the hollow that took Kaien's body and used Kaien to fight Rukia and torment her during their battle. He knew all of her moves because it had all of Kaien' memories. She probably could have killed him more quickly, had he not used Kaien's voice and memory to manipulate her. It was like she had to kill him all over again."

Ichigo didn't know any of this either. It's not like he had time for a heart-to-talk with her about everything that happened in Hueco Mundo and the War. As soon as he was able to rest, he lost his powers and his ability to see or speak with her. This was his first time hearing about her battle with the 9th espada.

"But it gave her the closure she needed I guess, dunno. She was weird for a while after the whole Hueco Mundo thing, but it's to be expected, you know. Well, now they send her to Hell, where they encounter him again and he does the same thing again. Hisagi told us everything. The espada, took on Kaien's body and cried out to her and blamed her for killing him and she caused this torment in Hell. He said that she deserved to be in Hell with him. That she murdered him. He begged her to save him, yadda yadda yadda, pretty harsh stuff."

"Yeah," Renji confirmed, "it was really bad. I don't know how she kept her cool. He tried clinging to her. It was bad. Rukia was so strong; it's hard to live through that, but if any one can, it's her."

He turned to Ichigo, "Dude, you should've talked to her. That's some pretty personal stuff. Never talks about it. Not even to me. You should've heard it from her, not us. Now, she'll probably kick your ass."

"Whatever," Iba protested, "If she doesn't talk to any one about it. Why would she tell him? and when? It's not like they will get a chance to be alone anyways."

None of them mentioned something else: the stark resemblance between the fallen vice-captain and Ichigo. They all thought it, but thought it best to keep it quiet.

"Whatever," Ichigo stood up, "Renji's probably right. I bet she'll be mad if she found out what you told me. If she didn't wanna tell me, she didn't wanna tell me. Now I'm probably gonna get in trouble and you know she's scary when she's mad!"

"So true," all four men shivered in unison.

"I'm outta here! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Get ready to get your ass beat!"

"Whatever." They all expected to see Ichigo go out the door, but what they saw entertained them much more. He walked over to where Rukia was held hostage by Matsumoto and said, "Rukia, let's go."

"Huh?" She was drunk and confused, but he didn't give her a chance to refuse. Instead, he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and made his way out as she kicked, screamed and protested. Ichigo had a drunken smug smile on his face that disappeared quickly the second he opened the door to leave. On the other side he found none other than Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia stopped fighting, Matsumoto stopped drinking, Yachuri stopped playing cards and Ikkaku and Iba stopped fighting over whether Orhime's or Matsumoto's tits were bigger. Everything became quiet and all eyes were on the extremely uncomfortable scenario before them. Ichigo's feet rooted themselves to the ground even though he was begging them to move.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo's voice wavered in fear, "Wha- what are you doing here?"

The Captain eyed him with calma and disdain, before he spoke "I was invited to the party."

Behind them, Ikkaku whispered to his companions, "who was the idiot who invited him?"

"You did," Yumichika whispered back.

"Oh . . . oops!"

"Oh hoho," mumbled Ichigo nervously, "Hope you have a blast, you know, it's a fun crowd. I'm gonna go now. Very tired, you know, long day ahead, umm yeah, later . . . bye!"

Here Ichigo tried to casually sidestep the captain as if nothing had happened but the captain's sheathed zanpaktou stopped him, "Do you plan hauling Rukia over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes, too?"

"Mmm, is that ok? Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do." The captain couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Ichigo himself didn't know what he was saying, why did he drink all that sake? That captain was so damn scary!

"Oh yeah, right, sorry, Byakuya!"

Ichigo dropped Rukia on the floor and the petite girl yelped as she landed.

"Oi, sorry Rukia! um later!" With that, he took off running while the group behind him exploded in laughter.

"Rukia," the captain looked down to his sister who was still on the floor, "Get up, Rukia. We're going home."

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia got up and silently followed her brother home. She found life odd sometimes. As a child she grew up in a lawless world with no rules or adults to tell them what to do or where to go. They simply followed the laws of survival, but sometimes they had so much fun because they were together. Once she got older, the rules and obedience began to surround her. First, she dealt with the rules within the academy and then in her new home as a new member of the Kuchiki family. Despite all those years gone by, her brother still commanded her. She didn't mind most of the time, except for moments like these. Now she felt like a teenager in trouble for going to a party without permission. It wasn't her fault that Ichigo grabbed her like that!

The Captain was obviously annoyed with the boy. Who grabs nobility like that? And his sister of all people! Where were they going at night any ways? He knew Rukia wasn't to blame, but he had to do something to keep those two apart. After a long silence he finally spoke, "Rukia, you should not have gone to that party."

Rukia's eyes were on the ground, "I am very sorry Nii-sama."

"Don't apologize," the captain was never good with these conversations, "those imbeciles have you at their laboratory for long hours and you are not fully recovered. You need to rest."

"I understand."

Silence followed them once again until they reached their home. As he left Rukia at her room, he spoke again, "tomorrow we have some business to attend to. I have already spoken to Ukitake and Kurotsuchi and they know of your absence tomorrow. Also, your captain said you will resume your morning rounds. Your afternoons will be with the 12th division.

"I will be ready first thing in the morning," Rukia bowed, "Good night Nii-sama."

* * *

><p>Ichigo didn't even know where he was running (besides running for his life) and soon found himself lost. He stopped to catch his breath and then sat down. "I gotta be safe by now," he mumbled to himself.<p>

"You never know."

Ichigo jumped three feet in the air but calmed down when he saw it was Renji who sat next to him.

"Oh man, I thought I was dead," Ichigo began to laugh in relief.

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, I mean, I guess that I was trying to kidnap Rukia." Ichigo didn't know how he was alive.

"I don't know," Ichigo tried to clear his drunken and muddled mind, "I guess that it's nice seeing you guys again. I thought I was shut off from this world- it was gone. I'm getting back in stride, but she's the one that started it all and I have barely gotten to spend more than five minutes with her and I get this feeling that all the forces of Earth and Soul Society are trying keep us apart. It's as if they said, 'you get your friends back, all except that one.'"

Renji raised an eyebrow. Did Ichigo really just see Rukia as just another friend? No, she wasn't just another friend. Out the life Ichigo created (or perhaps it was forged for him) with Soul Society, she had been the key ingredient.

"Look," Renji was looking at the sky covered in stars, "you know about Rukia and I. My biggest regret was letting her go. Now, even if she doesn't want me around, I will never let her go. You made me realize that."

"I don't know much about destiny and all that crap," Renji went on, "That bastard Aizen really liked talking about his destiny, or the will of the Hyogaku, but you saw how that went. Sometimes you hafta do what you hafta do." In reality, Renji didn't understand why he felt the need to give this pep talk to the new shinigami. Ichigo, of all people, did what he did with no regard for rules or consequences. Why did he worry so much now? Maybe the two year and a half took a lot out of him. Who knew? "Either way, I'm outta here. You have no clue how terrifying my captain can be when you're late in the morning."

Ichigo looked up Renji as he got up. "Yeah, later, thanks."

"Oi and by the way." Renji turned around, "I told you already, she's strong. You shouldn't need me to tell you that."

Then he stalked off leaving Ichigo alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>thnx 4 reading as always. please review<p> 


	5. The Past

CHAPTER 5: The Past

* * *

><p>After she said goodnight to her brother Rukia laid back and stared at the ceiling. <em>What the hell was Ichigo thinking?<em> Good thing Rukia was drunk enough to kick and scream in protest when he picked her up. What would her brother think if she willingly let a human take her away like that? Even if he weren't there, he would hear about it the next day. Soul Society was large, but for some reason gossip traveled fast. What did Ichigo want? Many thoughts wondered through her brain, but, unfortunately, she was exhausted and Nanao and Matsumoto had practically poured sake down her throat. Her brother definitely could smell the alcohol on her. How shameful!

The sake had her swaying in her bed and her eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier. Soon the alcohol lolled her into the world of dreams, where memories haunted her and feelings long forgotten resurfaced. The tragic outcome of that night, when she last saw her vice-captain killed by her own blade, no longer afflicted her. She made her peace with Shiba Kaien. In Las Noches she told Arroniero that Kaien-dono lived in her heart and she knew this to be true. Seeing a defeated arrancar use his mask did not traumatize her. Granted, it irritated Rukia that Arroniero would stoop so low and defile the memory of Kaien-dono once again.

Nevertheless, seeing the face of Kaien-dono even if it wasn't him, stirred memories buried deep within her. Never before had she seen his face contorted with such pain and agony, not even when he died. Rukia created a solution that seemed magical at first. To cope with the sights she saw as she fled from Hell, she decided to relive her memories of Kaien-dono as he was years ago, when he was a soul full of life. These memories reminded that he was not in Hell, that he was not a rotting corpse begging to consume her soul. She recreated him as she had remembered him, taking out all the bad and remembering all the good.

Soon an imaginary world emerged with just her and her still living vice-captain - just for the two of them, nothing holding them back. Her remedy obviously backfired as the confusing emotions she felt for Kaien-dono back then began to bubble up and stir up within her. She remembered his piercing eyes, heavy laugh, the strange sensation of comfort, the longing, and the deeply ingrained love she had for him. She remembered his warmth, like the sun on her hands. It oozed through her veins. The tears that came to her that night were not for her guilt in slaying her superior, the selfishness of her actions, but for all this things she wished for him and her. All these hopes she had and never got to fulfill, _never could have_. Not then, not now, not ever. Things he silently promised with unspoken words but could never return. All those what-ifs swirled around her in her dreams and they haunted her during the day, even if she was not aware of it. She couldn't understand that pang that constantly haunted her chest. Back then she did not understand those emotions. He died before she could come to terms with them. She did not understand them now as Kaien-dono came back to haunt her. Naturally, with her thoughts centered on Shiba Kaien, she remained aloof.

* * *

><p>Others interpreted this as a reawakened anguish from her recent experience from Hell. Her brother noticed her red eyes and her uneasy riatsu in the morning. He thought the whole Hell ordeal was to blame. A human in Soul Society who looked like an imitation of the Shiba with dyed hair could only add fuel to the fire. Renji didn't think it was a tragic as most people made it out to be. It had been harsh. It was hard for him witness it, but he also knew Rukia better than most. He knew about her experience in Las Noches and that she had made her peace, she wouldn't be confused or disturbed by a farce. He placed more faith in her inner strength.<p>

There was something different about her though, and Renji couldn't pinpoint what it was. Perhaps it simply had to do with her reunion with Ichigo. Maybe not. When they had chance to spend some time together again (outside of work), they would talk. He did not tip-toe around his friend any more. She was a star, his star, and he would never stop reaching out to her.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't know what to think. That night Ichigo crashed at the guest quarters of the 11th Division. While at the reunion party Ichigo remembered a vital piece of information that every one failed to mention (he doubted it was a simple coincidence for such loudmouths). Something he heard long ago from the most unlikely of sources. At the time, he was facedown and covered in blood on a sidewalk in Karakura. It was his first encounter with Kuchiki Byakuya. Ready to leave Ichigo to die, the captain spoke to his sister, who was in Renji's clutches trying to reach out to Ichigo. He said, "I see now, Rukia. This boy resembles _him_ a lot."

At the time, Ichigo had no clue what he was talking about, but it made sense now. Now he knew a little more about Rukia's past but he didn't even know what to think about the whole scenario. This Kaien meant something important to her, but he didn't know exactly what. He shook the thoughts out his head. Kaien wasn't here anymore. Ichigo knew Rukia knew that. It sounded ridiculous to wish some one some so important to her would disappear from her heart. Besides, he knew Rukia care a lot about him too. He didn't doubt that he too meant something to her. Slowly memories about Rukia floated around his head as he dozed into the realm of sleep. He remembered when they went to see Don Kanonji film at the old hospital. She crossed her arms across her chest and made that stupid laugh, it was silly but endearing. He remembered when he taught her how to drink juice out of a box. Then there was the time when she went to the movies for the very first time. The whole crew went and Orihime had invited her to come, too.

"Ichigo," Rukia asked with a very serious tone, "what are the movies?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo looked up from his homework to the shinigami sitting on his bed. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I am going to see these _movies_ tomorrow and I was curious what they were."

"Do you always agree to do something without knowing what it is?"

"No, but Inoue-san invited me."

"Well, it's like a make-believe show in a big theater, kinda like what you see my sisters watching on TV downstairs. Think of it as one of your dumb mangas being acted out."

"Oh, so this could be helpful in helping me learn more about your world!" Ichigo rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. This sounded like it could be troublesome.

Ichigo tagged along with them, and even though Inoue invited Rukia, he paid for her ticket. He was right. The movie was a typical action movie with lots of shooting, fighting, drugs and lots of chics.

"Ichigo, is it normal for people to shoot at some one when they have sex?" At least she whispered, but Ichigo's face was red nonetheless. Luckily it was dark in the theater.

"SHH!"

"What is the girl trying to do to that pole?"

"SHH!"

"Why are they sticking that white stuff up their nose?"

"SHH!"

The movie was also gory but Ichigo didn't think that Rukia would be bothered by that since she spent her time sending people to the next world and slaying hollows. But when the ultimate act of betrayal took place in the movie and important people died her face was difficult to read. A mixture between confusion, sadness, and thoughtfulness covered her face. As they left Keigo and Tsatsuki gawked and laughed over the best action sequences and Mizuiro talked about the girls. Rukia remained uncharacteristically quiet. After they all said their good-byes Ichigo and Rukia walked back to the clinic. She still didn't say much and the silence made him uncomfortable so Ichigo finally said, "So what did you think about the movie?"

"It was fine I guess," she paused. "So humans watch these movies for fun?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"It's strange that watching people doing cruel things is fun, that is all."

"Well you know, I dunno . . . " Ichigo didn't know what to say. They turned the corner towards the clinic.

"Ichigo," Rukia stopped, "You go on ahead. I will catch up with you later on."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"It's such a nice night, I don't want to go in right now."

"Umm . . . ok. Let's go." Ichigo made to follow her but stopped when he saw the silent protest in here eyes. He almost let her go by herself, but ultimately he wanted to be with her. It just felt right. "Really, it's ok," Ichigo tried to persuade her, "I don't really feel like talking, but you're right. You don't see stars like that every night. It's not fair if I can't go."

"Ichigo." She nodded and they both walked quietly to sit on a grassy hill next to the riverbank. They really didn't say anything that night by the river. Silence simply engulfed them.

He should have known then that her past had not been an easy one. As he lay down on his bed in the guest quarters, he thought about Rukia and her past.

* * *

><p>When he woke up in the morning, he only had one conclusion. The past was over. It didn't matter what happened in the past because of what it was: the past. He didn't know how much the whole Hell incident afflicted Rukia or what type of affliction it was, but to Ichigo the solution was all the same. He simply had to make sure that Rukia focused on the present and future. He would like to think that he, especially now that he regained his shinigami powers, would be the key ingredient in her present (and future). They were comrades and friends after all.<p>

Ichigo had stopped by the 13th division first thing in the morning but Kiyone and Sentaro told him that Kuchiki-san and her brother were away on family business. Ichigo grumbled but decided to take out his frustration on training and went to the 11th division. The meatheads there took training very seriously and they tortured the human incomer with their training regimen. Before he knew it, the sun was already setting and he was worn out. Despite all of that, he did not lose his resolve. He would speak to Rukia. Once again, Ichigo made his way back to the 13th division and finally saw her . . . along with Renji. She was laughing and smiling. Instinct took over and Ichigo hid behind the corner as they passed by. As they did, he worked on hiding his riatsu and wished that he was better at controlling the stuff. Ichigo didn't understand why he hid, but now he wasn't going to jump out in front of them.

"Oi Rukia, what'd you want?"

"Let's go to Rukongai, it's been a while."

"Um sure," Renji looked to his side. He knew Ichigo was there (Rukia probably did too), but figured that if he hid, he must have his reasons. "You aren't using this as an excuse to not to see Ichigo, are you?"

She gave him an odd look, "Why would avoid him?"

"Um, well shouldn't you try to talk to him? I think he wants to catch up. You should take advantage of the time he's here. Lord knows if you will see him once he goes back."

"I know," she shrugged her shoulders, "but he won't be leaving soon, so we have time."

Renji gave her a critical look, "Rukia . . ."

She let out a deep sigh. "I'm not avoiding him; I'm really glad to see him, actually." She smiled. "It's just that I've had a lot on my mind. I really need to get away for a minute, Renji. Come with me. I need some one to talk to."

_Yeah, you could talk to me,_ Ichigo thought as he continued to stalk them. He watched as Renji shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure let's go. But we're coming back tonight. Your brother nearly killed me last time you pulled that stunt."

Ichigo kept following the two past the gate. _Wait_. Ichigo paused, _What stunt? _They kept going further and further into Rugonkai down twisted and winding roads. The neighborhoods became poorer, more broken, and more somber. They didn't trail between the shacks though. Instead, Rukia and Renji (and Ichigo trailing behind) followed a river down to a muddy bank where the two shinigami sat down as the other hid behind a bush. After all the winding through all of Rugonkai, Ichigo kept on waiting for her to open her mouth, but she kept it shut. She just sat there staring into the river with a peaceful look on her face. Renji didn't push her, maybe a little time was all she needed. This time, she didn't go to the cliff. Good thing too. If she had stayed frozen like she did last time, Renji knew he would not be able to force her away. He never would. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm all right."

"Um, I know that." Renji shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean. I can face him again, when we go back, and still I will still be all right. Renji, that's not Kaien-dono. His death no longer haunts me. When I see Arroniero with that mask on, I'm just annoyed, angry even, that he thinks I would fall for such a trick over again. I have made a peace with the events that took place so, so long ago, Renji. I have no regrets about the turn of events, I know he forgives me."

"Ah," Renji was a loss for words. Ichigo listened intently.

"You know what I told Arroniero before he died?"

"No."

"I told him, that it's true, he had absorbed Kaien-dono's body and power, but it didn't matter because he didn't have his heart. He left his heart with me." Both of them turned when they heard something ruffle in the bushes behind them.

"It was something Kaien taught me, that our hearts live in the our comrades. When we die, our hearts are passed on to our friends."

"So when I saw Arroniero again. All I had to do was remember that Kaien-dono lived within me. I know this, because I was there for his last words, he entrusted his heart to me. He lives in my memories of the amazing person he was. So when we were down in Hell and Arroneiro tried to manipulate me again, all I have to do is dwell in my memories of Kaien and I'm happy again." She smiled and Renji felt relief to see that it was genuine.

Her face turned grave as she continued, "but it seems to have backfired on me. I spent so much time, self-hatred, regret, focused on how I killed him, now I realize that I spent very little time on his memory- of when he was still alive, what he was like. Kaien-dono truly was an incredible person. He changed my world, gave my life meaning."

"I can't stop thinking about him, Renji. All these emotions I had forgotten about that I were hidden inside, even back then, are rushing back now. For some reason, after moving on for such a long time, it seems like I've backtracked. I miss him so much. I can't let go of him. I don't think I want to let go."

Renji didn't really expect this confession but he wasn't too surprised. Rukia was not upset about the 9th espada. She just really missed the shinigami she once loved- or, perhaps, still loved. Rukia might have never come to terms with the fact she loved a married man, whom she ultimately killed, but Renji knew.

"Hmm," Renji searched for the best way to understand his dearest friend. "It seems like you skipped a step in the mourning process, I guess."

"Well, look," he tried to clarify his thought, "things were never cut straightforward for you. Things for you didn't happen in the normal order. I mean most people grow up with their family and then separate as they make families of their own. You made your own with us first, and later on met up with your kin. You didn't finish the Academy, but learned how to fight once you entered the Gotei 13. And now of your closest friends, half of them are human. Rukia, your life is one tangled mess. It makes sense that you would be all tangled up in mourning too. I think it's great that you are trying to relive the good memories now. You might not want them to end now, but it won't last. You're strong, so I know you will handle it just fine. I'm glad, you're not hurting you know. That you won't hurt when we go back."

Rukia remained silent and Renji corrected himself, "_If_ you are put back on the mission. That brother sure is something else."

"Nii-sama just wants to do what's best."

Renji scoffed, "You are so blind. He's holding you back. It's not fair."

"I won't be forbidden from the human world forever, you know. It will pass."

"It's been nearly two years and you could probably count the times you've crossed over in your hands."

"Maybe, if we do well in this mission, he will regain his trust to let me go back."

"Whatever," her friend got up. "Let's go. It's getting late. I don't want to face your brother if he's mad at me again." They got up and raced back as they left their human friend in the bushes.

He stayed right where he was.

_Now, what was the point on spying on those two?_ Ichigo didn't know, he even felt a little dirty, sneaky. He stayed there in those bushes for a long time.

When Rukia got back to her home she saw her brother. He didn't even say anything, but Rukia spoke first, something she never did, "I am sorry to be home so late Nee-sama. I went to pay my respects to some old friends in Rugonkai."

His brother saw the sadness in her face. "Of course, Rukia. Thank you for letting me know."

Rukia went to bed ready to dwell in her long lost vice-captain. Since her escapade into Hell, she looked forward to this time. It was her private time for just Kaien-dono and her. However, as soon as she closed her eyes, Ichigo barged into her room through the window scaring the crap out of her. _How did he do that?_ Usually you can sense him a mile away. He could never control his riatsu.

"What the hell are you doing here Ichigo?" Rukia hissed.

He shook his shoulders, "Dunno. I just didn't fee like waiting to talk."

"Didn't you hear enough for one day?" He raised an eyebrow as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Dumbass, you would never be placed in the 2nd division, that's for sure," Rukia scolded him, "come on, we knew you were there the whole time."

"Oh," Ichigo blushed a little, "Why didn't you say anything."

"Don't know. You must have had your reasons."

"Hmph, that's right." Ichigo grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "So let's get going."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah now, and be quiet. If I see cherry blossoms, it's your fault!"

They snuck away quietly to the 13th division training grounds. It turns out Ichigo forgot everything forgot mentally prepared to say. Now he didn't know what to say, so now they sat in an awkward silence.

"So . . . how was Hell?"

"You already know." Rukia eyed him carefully.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you want me to tell you about Kaien-dono?" Rukia asked with unease.

"Pff, hell no!" Ichigo looked away. He should have felt bad for his bad attitude but he had heard enough of the guy already. He was _dead_ for crying out loud.

"Umm. I'm sorry about not catching up. I know situation's not the best. It just seems like for the moment, it seems that circumstances won't let us see each other a lot."

"They won't let us, or do you simply not want to?" Ichigo felt his irritation slowly boil up.

"What! wha- umm, bwah . . . what do you mean?" Rukia stammered.

"I mean exactly what I said." Ichigo confronted her, "you don't want to see me."

"I never said that."

"No, I did." Ichigo hissed, "If you want to sit there and day dream about some dead guy, that's fine. And maybe things happened out of order, but you are alive and you have a present and you have a future. You can't live dreaming about the past."

"What's that have to do with you?"

"That if you only make room in your heart for him, there won't be room for others," Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying: there won't be room for him.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered quietly shocked at his words.

"Don't deny it," Ichigo regained his composure. "You said it. If you are afraid of losing, just get stronger. If you are afraid of not being able to protect your friends, swear you'll get stronger so you can protect them. If you are afraid of the hollow inside of you, just get stronger until you can crush him. If you don't want to listen to others, then hold your chin up and yell those words to yourself. That is the kind of man you have been in my heart. That is what you said. We, your friends, have a place in your heart, Rukia. We have a right to be part of your world, just as much as that Kaien was a part of yours. He was there to help you then, and we are here for you now, Chad, Inoue, even Ishida, and . . . and me"

Rukia felt ashamed but a small smile spread across her face, "you're right."

"Damn straight, I'm right," Ichigo huffed. His face was scrunched up with that scowl that was constantly his face.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I won't be able to go to your world. You are a human Ichigo. I'm not."

"The hell it does." Ichigo was still huffing. "If you want to see your friends you can. No one can stop you, not even the dipshit Byakuya."

"Hey, don't call my nee-" Ichigo cut her off.

"The only stopping you is _you_. Does you brother approve of you sneaking off to Rugonkai?"

"No . . ." Rukia answered timidly.

"Of course not, the prick's got a stick up his ass-"

"Hey! I'm warning you! Don't talk that way about Nee-sama!"

"Whatever. You know what I'm saying is true. Just walk up to your captain and tell him to send you our way so you can say hello. It won't break no one's leg."

"But, but-"

"'But, but' my ass!" Ichigo kept on, "We mean something to you, yes?"

"Of course, Ichigo. All of you are my friends."

"Then promise me you won't disappear from my life." Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to face him, forcing her to look into the determination in his eyes. He would not give her up.

"But, but-"

"_Promise_ me Rukia."

"All right," she resigned, "I promise."

"Good."

While in those bushes, Ichigo thought for a long time. He had said good-bye and thought he would never see the woman who changed his world ever again. After an unexpected turn of events, now he could. He had his powers back. He could see her. He could feel her. There was no way he would let her slip away from his life. Not even if she just wanted to bury herself in memories of the past. No way. He looked at her soft pale face and her icy indigo eyes. No way.

"Now you have to promise me you will stay alive during this whole Hell business."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Ichigo, you know I can't promise that."

"You better, or else I will march into your house wake up that brother of yours and make sure that he gets his way and you won't set a foot in there."

"Look," Rukia finally got serious, "I will do my best to stay alive. I want to live, but I can't promise that and you know it.

"I will promise you that I will do my best to live, so that I can be by your side. Alongside all of our friends."

Ichigo wasn't satisfied, but knew she was right, "Okay, but I don't want to say good-bye to you again. So you better do your best."

"Well you got some time. It will be quite some time before we can go to Hell again. The 12th division has a lot of work to do. They are working on a devise to suppress riatsu, like a more advanced Kenpachi eye-patch."

"What will you do in the mean time?"

"Well, right now I'm stationed to do rounds and I'm still working with the 12th division helping them sort through a bunch of stuff."

"What are you doing with them?"

"Well, when we went, we took a devise that records different types of spiritual energy. Right now, they are trying to analyze everything we recorded when we went so that they can understand how to better fight hell hollows."

"When will that be over?"

"In a week or so I guess."

"And then?"

"I don't know-"

"Wrong!"

"What?"

"You are coming to the human world!"

"But that depends on my assignments Ichigo!" Rukia was exasperated.

"Talk to Ukitake-san, its about time that he trusted you over Byakuya. You have fought arrancar and espada. You can come visit. Yuzu, Karin and pops ask about you a lot."

"Okay, I'll try," Rukia mumbled trying to be evasive.

"What? I can't hear you!" Something stirred deeply inside her. It was true, sometimes he was so much like Kaien-dono. They had such strength and resolve. But she knew better than any one that Ichigo wasn't him. She looked at him. His golden eyes, large hands, orange hair and bored frown. Correction- normally, he had a bored frown. Now absolute resolve was etched on his face. No, he wasn't like wasn't Kaien-dono at all. And she was glad of it. Relief slowly crept through her. She hadn't noticed how glad she was to be with Ichigo again.

"I don't need to repeat myself," Rukia gave him a sly and knowing smile. "You heard me."

"Good." They fell into silence, each quietly thinking about the other. It was the first night since Hell that Rukia's mind was not reveling in her imaginary world with Kaien-dono. Now her thoughts circled about the human next to her. She had known that sooner or later they would have a heart-to-heart conversation to catch up. She didn't expect it would be that way. Also, she expected to be the one to berate him- get on his case about training, stop moping-, not the other way around.

Slowly, slowly Rukia's eyelids became heavier and heavier as the night engulfed them. Ichigo felt her slump against him a little as she gave into sleep. His eyes were glued on her. A faint smile traced her delicate mouth and that annoying strand of hair fell against her face. She seemed so fragile and felt warm. _Pretty warm for a ghost, sort of, _thought Ichigo as he chuckled to himself. He left her leaning against him. Sure, he should take her back, but for the moment he enjoyed how they were. Contentment filled him to the brim. It had been a long time since he felt so much peace. They could stay like that a little longer.

* * *

><p>Thnx 4 reading!<p> 


	6. Not Saying Good Bye

Hey, hey it's been a while- but it was hard to get back into the story after all the wtf moments that are taking place in the manga recently. hopefully some ppl r still following the story (if so let me know!)

CHAPTER 6: Not Saying Good-Bye

* * *

><p>The next day Rukia woke up on her bed without knowing exactly how she'd gotten there. But she didn't wonder about it too much. As promised, she went and requested an audience with the Captain before she did her rounds. With a kind and warm smile, he told her he would do what he could. In the meanwhile, she still had obligations with the 12th division: she would not be able to be reassigned until those obligations were completed. Feeling relieved, she bowed and thanked him. When she left, Kiyone and Sentaro snickered, "Oh, how sweet! She just wants to spend more time with Kurosaki-kun!"<p>

Personally, the Captain thought it was a good idea. First, it made sense in the matter of operations. Kurosaki could not stay in Soul Society to train forever. While he had made much progress, he still had a while to go (every one knew he was an exceptionally slow learner). He needed to go back. By logic, Rukia made an excellent candidate to accompany him to help with his training. The captain knew that Rukia had made her peace with the tragic events of the past, but he was aware of how the late vice-captain began to creep back into her heart. Ukitake thought that Kurosaki would be the perfect cure to bring her back to the present. He cared very much for all of his subordinates and he had a particularly soft spot for Kuchiki Rukia. It did not suit her to live in the 'what if's' of the past.

He made his recommendations to the Captain-Commander while carefully avoiding the 6th division captain. Ukitake let out a sigh of relief when he knew the Captain-Commander approved as he heard the elder man make the announcement at the next Captain's meeting. Unfortunately, he also caught Captain Kuchiki's livid face. Captain Kuchiki took immediate action by sending his own recommendations to the Captain-Commander and speaking to Ukitake himself. This time though, the 13th Division Captain stood his ground. "Please, you must understand that I have Rukia's best interest in mind when I support Captain-Commander Yamamoto's orders. She has ability and skill, but more important of all, a lot of potential. It will do her more harm than good to stifle her. But most importantly of all Kuchiki-san," Ukitake's tone carried the severity it needed, "it will help her move on."

"I don't know what you could be talking about." Byakuya said coldly.

"Please, Captain, don't fool yourself," Ukitake spoke gently but seriously.

"I hardly believe encouraging her ties with humans, especially on that resembles him so much, will help her move in the right direction."

"Please, I don't think, and neither does Rukia, that Kurosaki replaces Kaien." Ukitake felt no reason to beat around the bush, "He is one of a kind. You know that. Have faith in her if you have her best interest in mind."

"Please don't pretend to know what the best interests for my sister are." Captain Kuchiki turned around and left without saying anything else. Ukitake simply chuckled. While he did not doubt Kuchiki Byakuya's affections towards Rukia, he was sure that Rukia had bonded much more with her 13th division comrades than the Kuchkiki household members. It was a very childish thought- but Ukitake definitely he understood Rukia much better than her aloof brother. Hell- Kiyone (maybe even Sentaro) probably knew Rukia better!

"Oh man," Sentaro shivered as he and Kiyone walked in, "that captain always manages to send chills down my spine. How does Rukia-chan do it?"

* * *

><p>Byakuya did manage to alter plans, since he argued that it was ludicrous to assign an unseated officer to train others. With this logic, Soul Society agreed that they would dispatch some one else to check in on their progress in the human world routinely. At first, Byakuya had reservations against sending his own vice-captain, but recommended him for the job anyways. He at least had a bankai should things get out of hand (a Captain couldn't be spared for such a boring mission). He also added Vice-Captain Hisagi to the mix. Also, Rukia would need to come back to Soul Society on a regular basis.<p>

Ukitake had the tact to keep to himself the fact that it was his sister himself who made the request. He also kept the same tact in dispatching the news. Or so he thought . . .

Sentaro was sent to speak to Rukia and let her know that she would be leaving for the human world in a week. She would have to come back to Soul Society once a week in person to report on Kurosaki's progress and to have routine check with the 12th division. Also, Abarai Renji and Shuhei Hisagi would check on them periodically. Rukia cringed a little over the ridiculous amount of supervision over such a simple assignment, but it couldn't be helped. Kiyone, likewise issued the assignment to Ichigo and Renji. Unlike Rukia, the substitute shinigami had some less than pleasant words to say over the extreme supervision. Poor Kiyone! She simply smiled nervously and wished him best of luck (if only they had assigned her to Rukia-chan!). In the meanwhile, Ichigo would be dispatched to the human world immediately given that his district could not go on without a stationed shinigami for so long.

While he really wanted to give Byakuya a good kick in the ass (who else would be responsible for this?), he was more excited than anything. It was hard to hide it, too. He was proud of Rukia for taking charge of her life for once and every one in Karakura would be excited to see her.

"Oi!" Renji walked up to Ichigo. "Looks like I'm going to be playing babysitter!"

"Whatever dude," Ichigo growled, despite his good mood, "Hope you have a place to crash whenever you come."

"Sure, I'll just crash with Urahara." Renji stopped to think, "on second thought. Maybe you could ask Chad."

Both of them laughed as they walked together. "I'm heading back home. But I'm gonna head by Byakuya's to say good-bye to Rukia. Wanna come?"

"Thanks, but no thank you." Renji didn't even think twice.

"Aw come on, you can't be that scared of your captain!"

"Pshh. Come off it. I ain't scared. He's my captain, I have to see him every day, I don't wanna see him any more than I already hafta."

"Whatever, I'll just tell Rukia you were scared."

"What? She's not leaving, I don't hafta say bye to her."

"So? You're not there to stop me."

Byakuya's face remained impassive at the sight of the two men at this door. Renji, knew Byaakuya's mannerisms and noticed his left eye twitch for a fraction of a second at their sight.

"Yo Byakuya," Ichigo waved (Renji shuddered). "Came to visit Rukia."

"No." Byakuya slammed the door on their face.

It took a moment for Ichigo to process what just happened. Once he came to his senses he started yelling callously and banging on the door. "Hey Byakuya! Let us in! You can't do that!" He kept on banging on the door while Renji rubbed his temples to avoid an impending headache. _What an idiot_, he thought.

On the other side of the door Rukia humbly bowed to her brother, "Please, Nii-sama, let me go with them. I have no obligations at the moments. And from the sound of it, Kurosaki-san has no plans of stopping until he breaks the door."

Again, the left eye twitched- imperceptible to most including Rukia because she was looking at her feet. He nodded and walked away.

Ichigo banged on the door and kept yelling so hard he knocked Rukia upside the head when she swung the door open.

"ARGH" Rukia screamed as she ducked to avoid another smack. Both Ichigo and Renji who didn't even know what happened jumped and screamed in surprise but once Rukia came to, she pulled her arm back and landed a well-placed punch on Ichigo's face.

"Ow!" Ichigo never once lowered his voice, "What the hell Rukia. That hurt!"

"You hit me first!"

"Well, why'd you open that door so suddenly?"

"Cause you're causing the biggest ruckus in all of Soul Society!"

Renji clapped his hands on the back of his two friends and began to lead them away from the large manor, "How about we tone down the discussion and get the hell outta here before your brother releases that shikai of his. I've got enough of a headache as it is."

As they turned the corner, the redhead smacked both of them upside their heads.

"Ow!" both of them yelled. "Seriously, what was that about?" demanded Rukia.

"Yeah, you really want me to kick your ass dontcha?" cried Ichigo.

"Stop making such a scene idiots! And seriously Ichigo, right now you can't even release your bankai, so right now I would win." Renji continued, "If you keep acting like idiots, it could be very easy for Rukia's permission to go to the human world to be taken away."

Both of them grumbled. "Now," Renji barked with authority, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"Yeah and drink to Ichigo's safe return!" Ikkaku and Iba, Soul Society's two most notorious drunks (next to Matsumoto), and Yumichika walked up them.

"What?" Ichigo looked around him.

"Hahaha," Ikkaku, who ignored Ichigo, laughed, "So your girl gets stationed with a human, and you hafta baby-sit Abarai. How's that sitting with you?"

"Bah!" Renji scowled. "Why would I be worried?"

"Wait!" a baffled Ichigo said, "Rukia's not your girl."

"Sorry Ichigo," Ikkaku gloated with a sneer, "she's his girl."

"Deal with it," Renji added, "she's my girl, I got first dibs."

"What?" Ichigo protested. "Rukia isn't any one's girl."

"Yeah, Ichigo" Rukia added, "I'm his girl."

"It's all right here," Iba held up a piece of paper and pointed, "She lost a round of cards. So now she has to declare she's Renji's girl. It helps his ego, you know. We all thought it was a good solution."

Ichigo's mouth hung wide open. He didn't understand why this didn't sit so well with him.

"Yeah," Yumichika added, "Just don't tell the captain. Renji would be dead, and so would we, since we came up with the idea."

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo went on, "So you're Renji's girl? What does that even mean?"

"Not much really," Rukia said non-chalantly, "I just have to do what he says or do him favors, get him sake and go take him home if he's too drunk (something Rukia already did anyways). Dumb stuff like that. It usually doesn't matter, cause he knows I'll kick his ass he puts me up to anything crazy."

Renji huffed at this, "But she's still my girl."

"Yes, yes of course," Yumichika interrupted. "Let's get some sake!"

"Hey! What about lunch?"

"Yeah that too."

* * *

><p>At the bar, Rukia tried to stay away from the sake but was unsuccessful. They treated her like she was just one of the guys. <em>Might as well,<em> Ichigo thought, _'She talks and acts like one . . . except not nearly as crude or gross as the others. _He remembered how Renji described her: as a weirdo, like a guy, but with a gentle aura. It was true.

"Stop trying to shove that down my throat!" Rukia demanded.

"Aw come-on Rukia-chan," Ikkaku stuttered, "It's cheers. When's the last time you went off to the human world! Don't be a wimp!"

"Easy to for you to say! You don't have to back to the Kuchiki Estate!"

"She's right you, know," Yumichika added as he looked over to Renji and Iba, who were not paying attention as they were comparing sunglasses.

"You have nothing to worry bout Rukia-CHAN!" Ichigo slurred. Rukia cringed- he never called her anything other than 'Rukia'. How odd. "I'll take you home and face that Byakuya!"

Ichigo, unlike Rukia, gave up trying to resist the sake. It didn't matter in Soul Society if you were underage- besides he was almost eighteen anyways. Eventually, Rukia stepped her foot down and forced them to stop giving Ichigo drinks in an effort to sober him up. They were sending him back in an hour! She was only partially successful but at least he could walk and wasn't slurring his words. Once all six of them made it to the gate they met Vice-Captain Hisagi and Captain Ukitake. Immediately Rukia blushed to be surrounded by a bunch of drunks. Ichigo, however, just seemed to regain his composure.

"Substitute-shinigami Kurosaki-san, how are you?" Hisagi spoke with a serious tone.

"What's up Hisagi."

Hisagi did his best to kept a straight face and not laugh at the drunks in front of him, especially Rukia whose face was red from embarrassment. No doubt, Iba, Ikkaku and Yumichika put them up to this. They drank and celebrated everything. Normally, he too was part of the crew, but he had to work.

"I am sure all you are aware of the operations, but as the leader of the mission, I just wanted to de-brief you on the details. Now, should you be too inebriated to remember, we will send you a hell butterfly later on." They could hear Iba, Ikkaku and Yumichika stifling their laughter in the background.

"Nah, I'm fine. Keep on going." Ichigo did his best to be serious (and he was failing).

"Okay, while I'm the leader of the operations, I will only be supervising your progress from Soul Society. Please remember that I will make trips to ensure operations are running smoothly in your district. Vice-Captain Abrai Renji, here." They all turned to see him passed out while still standing on his feet with his head slumped back. Hisagi again tried to contain his laughter, with less success this time, "No worries, he knows his job. He will be the main in between person between you two and Soul Society. Now, Kuchiki Rukia who will be in charge of your training still has obligations for two weeks with the 12th division so she will not head to the human world until then. In the meanwhile, you, Kurosaki Ichigo are responsible for the cleansing of Hollows and burials of pluses at all times. While your district has individuals with the ability to assist you with these tasks, please remember that as humans, Soul Society cannot become dependant on them for our duties. Sorry to say this, but these next two weeks will be difficult since you will need to be a shinigami full-time and I imagine you have your own obligations as a human.

When Kuchiki-san joins in you in the district, she will be in charge of all soul cleansing while you are engaged in your human obligations such as school. You are only required to leave school and work, should she require back-up, which is doubtful. As part of your training, you will assist Kuchiki-san with night rounds and the weekends."

"Yes Vice-Captain," Rukia said. Ichigo snorted.

"Yeah, yeah- I know it's a bunch of bull. Never in my life have I heard of so much procedure for such a simple assignment," Hisagi finally got rid of the formalities. "Now Kurosaki get the hell over to the human world. We will not cover your ass if you dad grinds you for being a drunk." Here every one laughed, which woke up Renji.

"Hey Shuhei, it wasn't his fault!" Iba chuckled.

"Whatever, I ain't drunk!" Ichigo defended himself, but the others just looked at him and laughed.

"Kuchiki-san, I'll walk you home," Hisagi added, "Since none of these other fools are in any condition to do so."

"Vice-Captain Hisagi! There's no need to walk me home! I'm just fine-" Rukia began before she was interrupted.

"Come off it Kuchiki-san, we'll take the long way so you can walk it off. I really don't want to deal with Byakuya chasing me down because they got you drunk."

"Whatever," Ichigo said, "See ya later, Rukia." It felt good not to say good-bye. The alcohol made a sense of warmth spread all over his body.

"Yeah," she said with a smile, "See you later."

As he left, he didn't mind looking back to see Hisagi lead Rukia away. He didn't mind because it was not a good-bye.

* * *

><p>Thnx for reading and let me know what you think!<p> 


End file.
